Those Bad, Bad Bearheart Girls
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: A different take on the tradtional Jared/Kim imprint story. Kim and her half-sister are the school badasses, and Jared is your all around 'good' guy. When he imprints, what will Kim think? Jared/Kim & Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: We all know the drill with Kim and Jared by now, right? Popular boy Jared imprints on shy 'alternative' dressing Kim. If that's what you're looking for, you may as well click the back button right now. In this version, Kim and her half-sister, Serena, are the school bad-asses. Jared is still the big man on campus, but he views these two with nothing but disgust and they know it. So how the heck is this imprinting going to work?

Prologue: Serena's comfortable in Cali with her mother and stepfather. At least until her stepfather 'persuades' her mother to send Serena to La Push, Washington, where she'll be 'better adjusted'.

Those Bad, Bad Bearheart Girls

Prologue- You're Sending Me WHERE?!

The idyllic stillness of the Modesto suburb was broken by the loud roar of a motorcycle coming down the street at three in the morning. The rider pulled up to a house and stubbed a cigarette out with the pointy toe of a stiletto. She walked into the house to find the living room lights on, and her mother and stepfather giving her identical looks of concern. "Good morning," she greeted civilly.

"Serena, we need to talk," her mother, Elise, said softly.

"Okay, I'm listening." Serena flopped down on the couch, and ran a dark caramel hand through thick black curls.

"We're sending you to live with your father," her stepfather, Jamal said firmly.

A perfectly arched brow began its slow ascent into her hairline. "You're doing _what_?" Serena asked tonelessly.

"We've tried so hard, and we just think you'd be better adjusted living with your father and Lisa," Elise explained, looking to Jamal for confirmation.

"Serena, we just can't keep you in line."

Serena folded her arms. "And what does _that_ mean exactly? I've made the honor roll since kindergarten, my teachers _love_ me."

"Serena, a normal sixteen-year old does _not_ come tearing up the street at three in the morning." Jamal's lip curled. "Nor does she drink, smoke and curse like a soldier. Nor does she spend her time with a group of bikers who are at least ten to twenty years older than her."

"So, in an effort to get me to 'behave', you're sending me someplace where there is _no possible_ _way_ for me to get in trouble because there isn't a damn thing I can do there?" Serena shrugged. "Whatever gets me away from you, Jamally boy."

"You will not disrespect me in this house." Jamal said firmly.

"I sure won't, because you've succeeded in getting rid of me. I guess congratulations are in order," Serena hissed, sneering. "When do I leave?"

Jamal clenched his fists, trying to keep his calm. "End of the week. The school has already sent your transcript."

"Whatever." Serena headed up to bed without a second glance at her teary eyed mother, or pissed off stepfather. Once in her room, she sent out a mass text about the new development and turned off to bed.

End Prologue

AN: Well? What did you guys think? I know there was nothing recognizable in this chapter, but I'm just setting the stage for what's to come. As always, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot the disclaimer! I own nothing save that which you do not recognize.

Chapter 1: The Baddest Bitch

Kim folded her arms, a thoughtful look on her pretty face. Serena's flight had just landed. She flung her hair over her shoulder, ignoring the whistle someone sent her way.

"How you doing, gorgeous?" Some Slim Shady wanna be called out.

"Fuck you." Kim returned, eyes ice cold.

"Bitch."

"Don't talk about your mother that way," Kim returned innocently, blinking big brown eyes.

The guy stopped in his tracks. "What did you say?" He said furiously.

"You heard me, punk ass bitch." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" The man said, stomping closer.

"The girl who's about to beat your mother fucking ass if you don't back the hell up," Kim growled. She nonchalantly slid a hand into her pocket and gripped something.

"Kim?"

Kim did not slide her gaze away from the man who was challenging her. "What's up, Rena?"

"We bout to fight?"

"Yup."

Serena smiled sweetly at the man who was glaring at her little sister. "Two to one isn't very fair. I'd leave if I were you."

The man looked at Kim's hand, just in time to see a flash of brass. Still glaring, he backed off and went about his business.

"Brass knuckles I sent you for your birthday?" Serena asked conversationally.

"Don't leave home without them." Kim shrugged, and threaded her arm through her big sister's. "How was your flight?"

"Decent. I'm starving though. Where's Dad and Lisa?"

"Working, as usual. They'll both probably be home this weekend. Where you wanna eat at?"

Serena shrugged. "Someplace quick, so we can get home."

Kim nodded. After a stop at the baggage claim, they were on their way. Serena pointed out a Taco Bell, where they got tacos and quesadillas, before heading back to the reservation. Serena was shown to the room she would be staying in, where she promptly fell asleep.

Kim went to her room, where she climbed out of the window, and onto the roof to smoke. She lay back on the rooftop, looking up at the full moon, and taking slow drags on her weed laced Black & Mild. She was optimistic about Serena's arrival, because her sister was just like her. Kim looked forward to shocking the hell out of the goody goodies at school. She let her mind drift like cigar smoke on the wind. A wolf howled, and for some reason, she found her mind settling on thoughts of a specific pain in her ass, Jared Tawa. He had been missing from school for a couple weeks, along with another, less significant pain in her ass, Embry Call. Word around school is they had contracted a mysterious illness. Kim had no clue what was going on; nor did she care. She was just pleased Jared wasn't around to give her disapproving looks for being herself. Kim's full lips parted in a sneer. Jared and his 'crew' were so self-righteous it made her _sick_ sometimes. "Fucking pansy ass boy scouts." She muttered, blowing a cloud of fragrant smoke. After she finished smoking, she shimmied back down the drain pipe into her room and turned off to sleep.

Serena slept herself out, waking up in the middle of the afternoon. She stretched lazily, looking up at her ceiling, and thinking about the knock down, drag out fight she, her mother and Jamal had gotten into right before she left.

**Flashback**

"You lost your damn mind if you think I'm leaving my bike here for you to _sell_," Serena said furiously. She had bought and rebuilt her 1986 Kawasaki Ninja from the ground up, and she would be _damned_ if someone took it from her.

"That thing is dangerous! Your mother regrets even allowing you to purchase it!"

"Well too bad, because it's coming with me."

"I am getting sick of you being disrespectful to me."

"Too bad! You're just another stepfather! You won't be the first, and you probably won't be the last," Serena snarled. She turned away, and Jamal grabbed her arm.

"Now wait just a..."

"I would _highly_ suggest you let go of my arm," Serena said quietly. Something in the tone of her voice made Jamal let go of her, and she leisurely made her way to her room. Once there, she dialed her best friend, a guy she rode bikes with named Ripper.

"Hey Trouble."

"I need you to come get my bike and ship it to where I'll be living in Washington," Serena said without preamble. "Jamal is gonna try and take it from me."

"I'll bring the truck around in about five minutes." Ripper promised. Serena thanked him, and hung up. A soft knock on the door startled her slightly.

"What?"

Elise poked her head in the door. Her cinnamon brown eyes held concern. "Are you okay?"

Serena sneered. "Shouldn't you be more worried about husband number four?"

"That was uncalled for."

"No, what was _uncalled_ for is you shipping me off to Dad just because you're trying to keep this husband around for a few more weeks!" Serena yelled. "I'm _glad_ I'm gone! Maybe now you can try to keep a man around for more than a couple months!"

Elise's face grew furious. "Serena! I am your _mother_. You will _not_ talk to me like that!"

Serena scoffed. "Dogs give birth, doesn't make them mothers." She remained impassive as Elise's hand came firmly across her face. Elise stormed from the room. Serena slowly walked over to her closet and began packing, pausing only when Ripper called.

"Hey, got the bike, taking it with me, and I'll ship it tomorrow. It'll be there a couple days after you."

"Thanks Ripper." Serena said in relief.

**End Flashback**

Serena sighed, and rolled off the bed. She gathered up some clothes and her toiletries before disappearing into the bathroom she and Kim would share. She completed her ablutions and headed downstairs once she was dressed. Her mother was...well, in constant need of a man around. She had gotten pregnant with Serena on a trip to visit her grandparents on the nearby Mekah reservation. She had literally run into Peter Bearheart while walking on the beach one day, and they had started a brief, albeit passionate love affair. Peter had married his first love, Lisa, shortly after Elise became pregnant, and six months after Serena was born, Lisa gave birth to Kim. As soon as Serena had become old enough, she requested that she take her father's last name, Bearheart, and Elise agreed. Peter was the 'cool' parent, mostly because he and Lisa were never home. Lisa was a nurse, and Peter the manager of a 24 hour diner, so their hours were erratic and lengthy.

"Hey Rena." Kim's voice snapped the older girl out of her musings.

"Hey Kim."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'm making cheeseburgers."

"Cool." Serena followed behind Kim, washing dishes and cleaning off the counters. "So, am I gonna fight a lot at this school?"

"Nah, they're a bunch of pussies."

"Good to know. Got any bacon?"

Kim pointed to the fridge. "Get enough for me too."

Serena did, and grabbed some barbecue sauce as well. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Thought I'd show you around a little, so you have a basic idea where the school is, and all that other good shit." Kim began cooking the bacon.

"Okay." Serena suddenly lurched forward and wrapped her arms around Kim, hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're a kickass lil sis."

Kim returned the hug. "And you're a badass big sis."

Serena let go, and returned to cleaning up. Kim darted upstairs to get her laptop, and returned shortly, blasting Keri Hilson on her iTunes. Serena's voice rang out sweet and clear, intermingling with Keri's 'Turn My Swag On'. Kim grinned; Serena was a singer through and through, and she _loved_ hearing her sing. The song went off, and Serena's gaze darted to her sister. "Any hot guys?"

Kim snorted. "They suffer from this Boy Scout disease. They're a bunch of punks."

Serena made a suggestive face. "The more boy scout they are, the easier they are to corrupt."

"Not these ones. It would take the fingers of Jesus to pry the sticks outta their asses."

Serena had just popped a piece of bacon into her mouth, and now she choked on it in surprise. She coughed violently for several long seconds, while Kim patted her back, and tried not to crack up. She handed her elder sister a glass of juice, and waited until Serena's breathing normalized before sitting down and cracking up. Serena gave her a mock glare. "Not funny, _Kimber_."

"Oh, shut up, it is too! And don't use my full name!"

"Whatever, Kimber Anne Bearheart!"

"Shut up, Serena Angelique Bearheart!" Serena stuck her tongue out at her sister, and Kim gaped. "When did you get your tongue pierced?"

"A few weeks ago."

"I want one!"

"Find a piercing place, and we can go."

Kim grinned, before checking on the food. "Food's done!" The two girls sat down at the kitchen island, and dug in.

Serena sighed happily. "You're such a good cook."

Kim batted her eyelashes. "I know."

Serena rolled her eyes, but continued eating. After cleaning up their mess, they headed outside. "Do you walk or drive to school?"

"Drive. It's on the other side of the rez. It's centrally located to the other reservations so we can all go to the same school." Kim motioned to her car, a black 1987 Lexus. "I'll give you the grand tour."

Serena giggled. "Okay, sure." They set off, bass thumping from Kim's subwoofers in the trunk. "Music sounds good."

"Pisses off half the neighborhood."

Serena grinned. "Only way to go, darlin."

Kim showed Serena how to get to school, as well as where she liked to hang out after school, at a beautiful cliff overlooking the ocean. The sisters got out of the car, and sat down, swinging their legs over the edge of the cliff. Serena sighed in contentment.

"What?"

"It's so pretty here."

Kim nodded, leaning back on her elbows. Both girls let out startled yelps and scrambled to their feet as something sped past them and into the water. Loud whoops and cheers could be heard from above them.

"Hey, did we scare you?" Someone craned their head to look down at the Bearheart sisters.

Serena's eyes were huge in her face. "Just a little."

"Sorry!"

"Hey, Sam, who are you talking to?" Kim's eyes narrowed as she pinned down the voice. Jared stuck his head over the edge of the cliff. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped.

"Holy shit..."

Serena and Sam both jerked their heads back and forth between the glowering Kim, and the flabbergasted Jared. Kim glared. "Gotta problem?"

Jared came out of his daze abruptly. "No..." he said, letting the word trail off.

Serena shot her sister a sideways look. (Oh hell, she looks _pissed_.)

"Then what the _fuck_ are you looking at?" Kim growled.

"You."

Serena winced, and grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on, let's go." She bodily dragged Kim back to the car, and shoved her into the passenger seat. She sped away, Kim fuming the whole time.

"What the _fuck_ was his _problem_?" Kim shrieked. "I mean, seriously, he was _two seconds_ away from me coming up there and beating the _shit_ outta him. You know I can lay a dude out, no problem!"

"Um...I have no clue where we're going," Serena admitted quietly.

Kim gave her sister directions back to the house. Upon arrival, she promptly stormed upstairs and slammed her door. Serena followed at a more sedate pace, and quietly shut her door behind her. She turned on her laptop, and began downloading a couple songs. A few hours later she heard the front door shut, and someone call out, "Girls? I'm home."

Serena padded downstairs to give Lisa a hug. "Hi Lisa." Kim's mother was an older version of Kim, save slightly shorter.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your flight?"

"Fine, quick. How are you?"

"Good, ready to go to sleep."

"Got a break?"

"Just for a few hours, then its right back to the hospital. ER shift is _rough_."

Serena wrinkled her nose. "That sucks."

"Oh well. At least I'm doing what I love." Lisa yawned. "I'll catch up with you in a few days, I have two off days in a row coming up this week. I'll take you girls out to dinner and the mall so we can catch up."

Serena grinned. "Okay. Sleep tight!"

Lisa disappeared into her bedroom. Serena scrounged around in the kitchen, and made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before heading outside to eat on the porch. La Push was so tranquil, and Serena ate slowly, letting the sights and sounds wash over her. Once she finished eating, she hunted out her shoes and let Kim know she was going for a walk. Kim merely nodded, still clearly angry.

Serena reveled in the cool air. Playful breezes tugged at her curls as she walked down the sidewalk. She noticed a playground and headed for it, choosing to sit on the swings and enjoy her surroundings. The nice day lulled her into a daze, and when someone spoke up next to her, she jumped.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

Serena arched an eyebrow at Jared. "Can I help you?"

"Um, are you friends with Kim?"

"She's my little sister."

Jared's eyes widened slightly at this new development. "Oh. Do you know why she hates me?"

Serena shrugged. "What happens between the two of y'all, is none of my business. If you feel like she has a problem with you, take it up with her." With that, Serena hopped up from the swing and left, leaving Jared standing there looking rather confused.

Serena forced down a snicker. Jared had it _bad_ for Kim, and it would serve to make school a little more...interesting.

**End Chapter**

Hope you guys enjoyed it, brief though it was! Please give me _polite_ feedback! The chapters will get longer as the story becomes more involved, so just bear with me!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I am soooo sorry! My computer finally gave up the ghost, and I lost _everything_. So, to compensate, here's a nice long chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except that which you do not recognize.

Chapter 3-Secrets and Lies

BZZZ! BZZZ! BZ-

"_Fuck_." A tousled head poked out from under the covers. Kim slapped at her alarm clock again, and groaned. She struggled out of bed and into her robe before sleepily staggering into the bathroom. The hot water from the shower cleared her head somewhat, and she breathed a sigh of irritation. She had a nagging feeling that Jared was going to be trouble. She finished her ablutions and left the bathroom, bypassing a very annoyed looking Serena. Kim headed into her room, and began eyeballing her closet. A pair of neon blue skinny jeans were tossed on the bed, along with a white tank top, and bright yellow short sleeved blazer. A pair of white pumps, and a ton of chunky blue and white bracelets completed the look. She brushed her hair into a braided crown around her head.

"Geez, I need sunglasses just to look at you." Serena said, walking into the room.

Kim rolled her eyes. "What happened, Rena, did Hot Topic throw up on you again?"

Serena sucked her teeth. "Hot Topic doesn't sell anything this cute, _Kimber_." She adjusted the hem of the black, fluttery top she wore. When she moved, Kim could see the barest glint of her belly ring.

"Is that see through?"

Serena nodded. "Gotta make a good first impression on the Boy Scouts." She brushed some invisible lint off her black jeans. Kim clucked her tongue.

"Have I told you how much I want an ass like yours?"

Serena grinned. "If you were black, you'd have it."

"Why you throwing race at me?" Kim said playfully, sweeping mascara over her lashes.

"Shut up girl. What time do we need to leave?" Serena adjusted her headband. It was a wide black ribbon with a large bow on it. In the middle of the bow was a skull, which matched the earrings she wore.

Kim glanced at her clock and cursed. "Shit! Now."

The two girls grabbed their stuff and sped out the door.

Kim weaved through traffic expertly, barely making it in time to show Serena to the office. "Miss Bearheart, you may continue to class. I'll have one of the office aides show Serena to her class." The secretary said. She had a soft spot for the rebellious girl, and winked at her. "She'll be in good hands."

"Thanks Mrs. Smith." Kim waved to Serena and left.

Serena gnawed her lower lip nervously as Mrs. Smith pulled one of the aides out of the principal's office. "Jared, this is Serena."

Serena grinned. "We've met."

"Oh, good. Jared, would you mind showing Serena around for homeroom? I'll have it noted that you were both on time."

"Sure thing, Mrs. S! Come on Serena."

Serena thanked Mrs. Smith, and followed Jared out of the office. "Well, Jared, we meet again."

"Yes, we do." He smiled down at her. "So, your homeroom is over here, and your first class is Spanish."

"Why are you so into Kim all of a sudden?" Serena asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me you never liked her."

Jared shrugged. "Things change. Apparently not for her though."

Serena studied Jared for a long minute. Deep black eyes, a face that was chiseled and strong...a body that made Serena want to drool. (Hmm...he's really sweet too. I think I'm going to meddle.) "She likes yellow roses. Sushi too." Serena said suddenly.

Jared stopped stock still. "Would she accept anything from me?"

Serena pursed her lips. "I like you, so I'll get in her ear."

Jared beamed, and Serena added 'great smile' to her list of his physical attributes. "Will you really?"

"So long as you promise not to fuck it up."

Jared stopped in his tracks, and looked deeply into Serena's eyes. "It would _never_ happen."

Serena cocked an eyebrow at the tone of Jared's voice. "I believe you." Jared finished showing her to the rest of her classes just as the bell rang. "Thanks for showing me around!"

"Sure! See you later, Serena!"

As Serena walked off, she heard an awestruck voice ask Jared, "Who the _hell_ is that?" She smirked, and flipped her mass of curls over her shoulder, turning to give Jared a friendly smile. She caught a glimpse of an equally tall guy giving her a look of utter shock. She continued on her way.

Kim was sitting in her first class, Spanish, when her sister walked in and handed her schedule to her teacher, Señor Rodriguez. "Ah, are you related to Señorita Bearheart?"

"Sí, Señor Rodriguez, ella es mi hermanita." {Yes, Mr. Rodriguez, she's my little sister.}

"Ah, I see. Well, you may take a seat in the far right corner."

Serena nodded and moved to her newly assigned seat. Kim sat on the other side of the room, and Serena caught a pout on her little sister's lips. Class started, and Serena was pleased to find she was farther along than she had anticipated.

Kim liked Spanish well enough, she just did not have an aptitude for languages. She was happy to learn that Serena was damn near fluent, and resolved to get her help in passing the course. When the bell rang, Serena bounced up to her sister. "My next class is Trig. Do you have that?"

Kim shook her head. "Nah, my next class is Foods."

"Okay, but we have lunch together, right?"

"Yeah. The math hallway is the next one over, see you later!"

Serena hurried to her next class.

At lunchtime, Serena stood in the cafeteria, looking unsure. She scanned the room, looking for any trace of her sister. "Hey! Serena, over here!"

Serena smiled in relief, and made her way over to the table Jared was sitting at with two other guys. "Hi Jared! Thanks for calling me over. I didn't see Kim anywhere."

"She's right over there. Call her over. You guys can eat lunch with us today."

Serena stood up and began waving energetically. Her shirt rode up, revealing her flat stomach and the jeweled belly ring she wore. One of Jared's companions choked on his milk.

Kim had been searching the cafeteria for her sister when she caught sight of her waving. She walked over slowly, fighting annoyance at who she was sitting with. "Rena, what are you doing?"

"Jared invited us to his table."

Kim glared at her sister, who returned the glare with a steely look that read, 'sit your ass down _now_.' Kim sat next to Serena, ignoring Jared and his Boy Scouts completely. Serena popped the tab on her soda. "I'm Serena Bearheart. And you are?"

"Embry Call."

"Paul Jackson."

"Nice to meet you both." Serena said cheerily. "Have you met my sister, Kim?"

Kim smiled. "I beat up Paul's girlfriend a few months back, don't you remember, _Paul?_"

Paul shrugged. "Yeah, I remember. We broke up."

Kim clucked her tongue. "Smart boy. She was a whore."

"Yeah, I learned that."

"So, Serena, where did you move from?" Embry asked quickly, noticing the firm grip Paul was maintaining on his water.

"Modesto, Cali."

"Oh. Why here?"

"Step father kicked me out."

"Why?"

"He hates my guts." Serena shrugged. "Whatever."

Kim was slowly growing more and more frustrated. She set her soda down firmly, and turned blazing eyes to Jared. "What the _fuck_ are you looking at, Tawa?"

Jared grinned. "You, Bearheart."

"Why?"

Jared shrugged. "Because you're beautiful."

Kim's mouth closed with a snap. Serena gave Jared an encouraging wink. Kim sputtered for a few seconds. "Well...I...it took you long enough to notice, jackass."

"Hey, I'm trying to fix the situation. You're the one who won't give me a chance."

Kim growled and gathered up her things before stomping from the table.

Serena forced down a giggle. "You're off to a great start, Jared."

"You think so?"

Serena nodded. "Definitely. You're going to be on her mind twenty-four seven."

"Really?"

Serena nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah. She may come across as a hard ass, but she _is_ a woman. She gets flustered when gorgeous men pay her compliments."

Jared grinned and nudged Serena's shoulder playfully. "Oh, so I'm gorgeous?"

Serena winked. "Of course!" She fell silent for a second, puzzlement clouding her features. "Do you hear that?"

Slowly, everyone's eyes turned to Embry, who was glaring at Jared and grinding his teeth. Paul rolled his eyes. "Calm down, dude."

Serena's eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"

Paul caught Serena's eye, and mouthed the word 'jealous'. Serena gave a silvery giggle.

"Hey, Embry, give me your number." She asked brazenly.

Embry's jaw dropped. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why?"

"So I can call you and ask you out on a date without the whole world listening."

Now Jared and Paul were both staring at Serena, jaws almost brushing the table. "Well...sure." Embry gave her his cell number and took hers. The bell rang, and Serena gathered up her things and walked away, blowing Embry a kiss as she did so.

Kim was contemplative as she walked to her last class. Jared had definitely turned over a new leaf since the last time she had any contact with him. His compliment seemed completely sincere. That made her uncomfortable. She was content with the way things were, with hating him, and having him be disgusted with her.

Kim groaned as she walked into class. "Jesus..." The object of her contemplations was sitting in the front of the classroom, watching Kim in amusement. Kim stuck her nose in the air and swept past him. Jared smiled, watching as Kim walked to her seat. She really was gorgeous, with her big brown eyes and perfect golden complexion. The bell to start class rang, and Jared turned to pay attention to the teacher, feeling Kim's eyes on him.

Kim couldn't help herself. Jared drew her eyes. She studied his large frame as he bent his head diligently over his desk. He had an amazing profile, very masculine, handsome. Kim jumped as Mr. James spoke her name. "Miss Bearheart, perhaps you can tear your eyes away from your _riveting_ view of Mr. Tawa, and tell us how Romeo and Juliet applies to modern life?"

Kim's eyes froze over, and she turned her head to look the English teacher in the eye. She raised an eyebrow slowly, giving her face the perfect expression of arrogant indifference. "Good question. It doesn't. They were a pair of idiots, who offed themselves because they were in 'true love'. It's their own fault, doesn't apply to anyone I know. Happy now?"

"Not as happy as you'll be in detention on Saturday." Mr. James responded. Kim shrugged. Mr. James gave a frustrated sigh, and returned to his lesson.

After class, Kim hurried away before Jared could get her attention. She met up with Serena at her locker. "Hey, let's go home."

"What's wrong?" Serena asked instantly, eyes narrowed. "Did something happen?"

"No, I'm just tired, and I want to go home."

Serena tilted her head. "Um...okay..." Kim fairly flew through the halls and to her car, breathing a sigh once she reached it. "Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kim said promptly.

"Bullshit. What happened?"

"Nothing, just got detention on Saturday because I told the truth."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Could _try_ to stay out of trouble for two seconds?"

Kim grinned. "Where's the fun in that?"

Serena folded her arms. "Is that what lit a fire under your ass? Because I _highly_ doubt one teacher could make you run like that."

Kim gave a frustrated sigh. "It's Jared, alright? We have English last period together, and I didn't want to talk to him."

Serena burst into laughter. "You mean to tell me, that _Kim Bearheart_, the _terror_ of La Push reservation, ran away from a _man_? Girl, you MUST be joking."

Kim punched her sister in the arm. "Shut up. It's not funny."

Serena forced down the last of her giggles. "You know, he _is_ finer than holy hell..."

"Rena, don't _even_."

Serena shrugged. "Can I have him then?" She smiled softly as Kim's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"No." Came the terse reply.

"Why not, if you don't want him?"

"I don't know." Kim muttered sullenly.

Serena gave a thoughtful 'hmm', but did not press the issue further. Kim pulled up to the house, and the girls headed inside. "I'm gonna get started on this homework. You?"

"Eh, I'm hungry. Might get started on dinner early."

"Okay. Don't forget your homework though!"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Okay, MOM."

Serena laughed, and disappeared upstairs. She turned on some music as she studied, humming along softly. Once she finished that, she headed back downstairs, where Kim was busy cooking. "Whatcha makin, sis?"

"Chicken."

"Cool. Want some help?"

Kim shot her big sister a look. "Do you think you can heat up green beans without burning anything?"

"Bite me."

"Hey, you're great and everything, but you can't cook worth a damn."

Serena opened her mouth to retort, but her phone rang instead. She looked down at the text message. _Hey, it's Embry. Bonfire Sat, come and bring Kim._

"We've got someplace to be on Saturday." Serena said, texting Embry back an affirmative.

"Where?"

"Bonfire."

Kim stopped what she was doing and fixed her sister with a glare. "Did Embry invite you?"

"And you too."

"If Jared is there, I'm not going."

Now it was Serena's turn to glare. "What is your problem with Jared anyway? He seems nice." Kim sighed and turned back to her food. Serena's gaze softened. "Kimmy, what is it?"

"Nothing. We can go."

"What is it about Jared that makes you so uncomfortable?"

Kim sighed. "When I was in eighth grade, I had the biggest crush on him. I finally got up the nerve to tell him face-to-face, and do you know what he did? He laughed, and told me he didn't date boys. After that, I kinda went buck wild, said basically fuck it, and fuck him. That's why I can't stand him. Not once has he ever apologized. I mean, do you even know how _sensitive_ a thirteen year old girl is? I cried myself to sleep for a week afterward."

Serena winced. "You never told me..."

"Never told anyone." Kim turned back to her cooking. Serena wrapped her arms around Kim's waist, hugging her tightly. She rested her chin on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Want me to beat him?"

Kim grinned. "Nah."

Serena pulled away. "You sure? Cuz I would!"

"I know."

"So, get all dolled up on Saturday, make him see what's he's been missin, and play it for all it's worth." Serena said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Kim shook her head. "You know you wrong."

"But you're thinking about it. Come on, what's the weather gonna be like?"

"Freezing."

"Well, be cute and covered up, get your hair and make up just right, and do what it do."

"Hello ladies."

"Hey Dad!" Serena bounced over to hug her father.

"How was your first day, Terror?"

"It was fine. How was work?"

"It was work." Peter turned to brush a kiss over Kim's hair. "Whatcha cookin, Short Stuff?"

Kim playfully nudged her father. "Don't call me Short Stuff! I've got some chicken baking, and I'm making green beans, garlic mashed potatoes and biscuits."

"Great! I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when dinner's ready."

"Okay Daddy."

Serena sat down at the kitchen counter, and began texting Embry. _Call me tonite._

_Okay, what time?_

_Like nine._

_Okay, ttyl_.

Serena smiled as she set down her phone. Kim gave her a look. "Embry?"

"Yeah."

"What's different about him?"

"Aside from the fact that he's finer than holy hell?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're a dumbass."

"No, I'm a shallow dumbass."

Kim cracked up. "At least you're honest." She continued cooking.

Serena rested her head in her hands, watching Kim bustle around the kitchen. "Honestly, I don't think anyone has ever been so intense towards me."

"What do you mean? You guys just met."

"I know, but there's something in his eyes, when he looks at me...it's just so...intense, like I'm the only girl he sees, or wants to see."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Wow..."

Serena sighed, pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "I know."

"That's pretty deep, Rena."

"Tomorrow, watch the way he looks at me. You can see for yourself, or tell me I'm crazy."

"Okay. Can you set the table?"

Serena bustled around, pulling out plates and utensils. "Should I set one for Lisa?"

"Nah, I'll put hers in the fridge. Go get Dad, tell him dinner's ready."

Serena did as asked, and the trio met around the dinner table. Kim set the food out, and everyone dug in. Serena offered to wash dishes, and as soon as she was done, she hurried upstairs to await Embry's call. At exactly nine on the dot, her phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey Sere."

"Sere?"

"Too soon for nicknames?"

"Not from you Handsome."

"Is that my new nickname?"

"No, it's a fact."

Embry laughed. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_. So, what's up?"

"Not much. Wanna chill after school tomorrow? I wouldn't mind getting to know you face-to-face."

"That would be fun. What would we do?"

"Whatever you want. I know a couple of places we can go and chill."

"Okay." Serena made sure her door was closed before broaching the next subject. "Do you think Jared is going to give up on Kim?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she's the only girl he wants. Jared's not going to stop until Kim's opinion of him changes."

"Oh really? How interesting..." Serena mused.

"What's interesting?"

"I think, and if you breathe a word, I'll beat you, that Kim is very interested in Jared. She's just not ready to admit it yet."

Embry's curiosity was peaked. "Oh? How do you figure?"

"I'm her sister. I know her better than anyone on this rez."

"True...Where are you going with this, Sere?"

A slow, catlike grin formed on Serena's face. "Oh, I think you know."

"Serena..." Embry said warningly. "I don't like butting into people's business."

"But I do, and you're going to help me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I asked nicely, and if Kimmy is occupied, that's more free time you have with me."

Embry cursed softly, and Serena knew she had him. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Tell Jared to compliment Kim a lot, bring her flowers, chocolates, she likes Milky Way Midnight, and just generally be perfect. And then on Saturday...well, give me a few days to get a plan together for then."

"I'll tell him. Are you sure about this?"

Serena gave a tinkling, albeit ominous, laugh. "Oh darling, this will be _fun_! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have one," Embry deadpanned.

"Oh hush, this will be so much fun."

"Provided it doesn't bite us in the ass," Embry grumbled.

"Oh quit whining, big baby. I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

"Sweet dreams, Sere."

"Night Embry." Serena hung up the phone, a satisfied smile on her face.

Hours later, across the rez, someone sat straight up in bed, eyes wild. "FUCK! That's why Kim hates me!"

**End Chapter**

Well, what did you guys think? I know I'm focusing on Serena a bit, but she's my Cupid, so I have to portray her scheming! It'll all tie together soon enough! And I suppose I should warn everyone that I am NOT a Bella fan. She's not appearing in this fic unless _absolutely_ necessary. As always, I'm Isis Aurora Tomoe, and I do hope that you'll review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the support! I appreciate it!

Chapter 4: The Taming of the Rebel

Serena and Kim arrived at school and went their separate ways. Serena's locker was at the other end of the school from her homeroom, and she sleepily made her way there. She blinked in surprise. "Jared? What are you doing at my locker?" She asked, yawning. Her eyes widened as Jared grabbed her shoulders, handsome face panicked.

"I remember why Kim hates me! You have to help me fix it!"

Serena's eyes were huge as she looked up at Jared. "Okay, calm down." Jared slowly let go of her shoulders, and he breathed in deeply. "Alright, now why does Kim hate you?"

"I told her I wouldn't date her because she looked like a boy when we were in eighth grade."

Serena nodded. "Well good, you remembered what you did. Now, how can we fix it?"

"I don't know...what if I apologize?"

Serena shook her head as she put her books up. "Nah, not good enough. You're gonna have to shell out some money."

"Okay. What should I do?"

"I told you what she likes. Yellow roses, Milky Way midnights, and sushi, particularly spicy tuna rolls."

"What if I took her to Port Angeles for lunch tomorrow?"

Serena arched an eyebrow. "Not tomorrow. I would wait til next week to do something like that. Start with the flowers and chocolates, and a heartfelt apology. She needs to know that you're _truly _sorry."

"Okay...but will you both still be at the bonfire on Saturday?" Jared asked anxiously.

Serena pressed her lips together. "I guess it'll depend on the apology you give her," she said finally. "I mean, she's not gonna accept a bullshit apology, so make it good."

Jared nodded. "I'll work on that. Thanks Serena."

"You're welcome!" Serena went on her merry way, dimples showing as she fought off her giggles. She made it into homeroom bare seconds before the bell, sliding into her seat next to Kim, and in front of Embry.

"Morning Embry."

"Morning Beautiful."

Serena giggled. "You're sweet."

"Nah, just truthful."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Gag me."

"Hater." Serena said, punching her sister in the arm playfully.

"Nah, just an anti-romantic."

"You say that now...just wait." Serena warned.

"Girl please."

Serena giggled.

"So, Sere, still on for the bonfire on Saturday?"

"We'll be there!" Serena said cheerfully. "Should we bring anything? And what time should we get there?"

"Come around five, and just some two liters and blankets. It can get kinda cold on the beach at night."

"Will do." Serena turned to her sister. "Oh yeah, Embry and I are chillin after school."

"So you won't be riding home with me?"

"No."

"Aight." The bell rang, and everyone went their separate ways.

Lunchtime found Serena and Kim sitting by themselves in an isolated corner of the cafeteria. Kim was fiddling with the pop top of her Coke can when a shadow fell over her. Looking up, she managed a sneer. "What do _you_ want, Tawa?"

"To talk with you, alone."

"Why?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Please Kim, would you just step over there with me?" Jared asked patiently, staring into Kim's coldly suspicious eyes.

Kim sighed, and stood. "Fine, but you betta not be on no bullshit."

"I'm not." Jared led Kim to an abandoned table, and motioned for her to sit, as he slid into the nearest chair.

"I'll stand. Make this quick, Tawa."

"I am _really_ sorry for what I said to you when we were younger."

Kim's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I had no right to insult you the way I did, and it was wrong of me. I understand why you don't like me, and I don't blame you for it."

Kim merely stared. Then her eyes narrowed dangerously. She rested her hands on the table, and leaned in close. "Fuck. You."

Jared's pupils dilated because of Kim's proximity. His gaze was zeroed in on her full lips, and he gathered his courage, and darted forward, pressing a kiss to her mouth. He got a fleeting taste of her soda and smoke before Kim hit him in the face with her nearly full can of Coke.

Kim stormed off, pausing long enough to gather her things. She ignored Serena's questions, and left, heading out to her car, and tearing out of the parking lot. She tore out of the rez, driving aimlessly. Her meanderings led her out of Forks and into Port Angeles. She sighed, knowing that there was only one person besides Serena she could talk to about the way she was feeling. She dialed a number.

"Yo, what's good, Kimalicous?"

"Hey Lina, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, why? Are you okay?"

"No. Can I come over?"

"Sure! See you in a few!"

Kim hung up the phone, feeling a little more at peace. She texted Serena to let her know she definitely wouldn't be back, and headed over to her best friend Lina's house. She and Lina had hit it off at a house party when Kim was fourteen, and had immediately become best friends. Lina was seven years Kim's senior, and had become sort of a mentor to the younger girl. Kim pulled up in Lina's driveway, and let herself in. Lina immediately pulled the girl into a long hug. She was a tall, model thin woman with coffee black skin and short, spiky black hair.

"Now, what's got you all types of upset?" Lina led Kim to the couch, and urged her to sit. Kim leaned on Lina's shoulder and poured out the whole story.

"So, he kissed me, and I hit him in the face with my soda." Kim finished woodenly. Lina nodded.

"I see. So, when are you gonna admit to yourself that you still have a thing for him?"

Kim jerked upright. "What? No I..." seeing Lina's knowing look, Kim abruptly deflated. "Okay, you're right. But I feel like I'm setting myself up for failure. I mean, what if this is some sort of joke?"

"Do you think it could be?"

"I think he's in for a rude fucking awakening if he thinks I'm gonna be just like the other bitches at the school."

Lina grinned. "That's my girl. No one said you had to go soft. If you feel more comfortable keeping your guard up, then do so." She nudged Kim. "Keep your heart, Three Stacks, keep your heart."

Kim laughed. "Good point. Are you gonna be busy today?"

"Nah, no classes. Why?"

"Wanna go to the mall? I want to find something very eye catching to wear on Saturday."

"So..."

Kim's grin was almost predatory. "Oh, I still like Jared. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna fuck with him until I think he's sorry enough."

Lina cracked up. "Good to know." The two girls left.

Meanwhile, at school, Serena was busily berating Jared for his presumptuous actions. "You did WHAT?"

Jared had the good graces to look ashamed. "I kissed her. And then she hit me with her soda can."

Serena snorted. "Good for her. I would have done the same."

"Do I not have a shot any more?"

"We'll talk about this later. I gotta get to class." Serena and Jared separated.

Serena sent Kim a text saying she would see her later, and spent the rest of the day focusing on school. After the last bell rang, she was pleased to find Embry waiting at her locker. His smile lit up his entire face. "Hey Sere."

Serena smiled back as she grabbed her book bag out of her locker. "Hey. So, where are we going?"

"I thought I could take you by my friend Sam's house, his fiancee is making cookies today. After that, maybe take you to a few of my favorite spots on the rez."

Serena shut her locker. "You had me at cookies." She walked alongside of him, sneaking glances at the lean muscles of his arms. She idly wondered if he possessed muscles everywhere. She followed Embry to his car, a beat up Honda Accord. He made sure she was settled before tearing out of the parking lot.

"So, what happened today? Jared was washing Coke out of his hair in the men's room." Embry asked.

"Kim hit him in the face with a soda."

"Why?"

"He kissed her."

Embry choked. "He WHAT?"

"He kissed her. So, she skipped the rest of the day cuz she's really pissed, and now Jared's worried that he's screwed up his chances."

Embry shook his head. "Wow."

"I know." Serena sighed. "Well, I told him it wouldn't be easy."

"Well, I think he's starting to realize that now."

Serena giggled. "So, tell me about your friend Sam."

"He's like a big brother, really. You'll like him."

"And his fiancee?"

"Emily? She's great, and she's a really good cook." Embry pulled up in front of a house with tons of plants on the porch. "This is it, come on."

Serena stepped out of the car, and smiled as Embry wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He led her inside, where a woman was bustling around the living room. She looked up and smiled warmly. "You must be Serena. I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you." Serena said, smiling. She lingered on Emily's scars briefly, but stuck out a hand to shake.

"Embry's told me a little bit about you."

Embry's ears turned red. Serena's smile grew bigger. "All good, I hope."

Emily giggled. "Would you consider, 'most beautiful girl I've ever met', good?"

Serena looked up at Embry in surprise. "You said that about me?"

Embry's ears were bright red, but he nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I did."

"That was very sweet of you."

"It's true."

"Well, have a seat! I made some chocolate chip cookies, and there's milk, if you're interested."

"Sounds wonderful!" Serena sat down, and Emily sat a plate of still warm, enormous chocolate chip cookies in front of her. Embry eagerly grabbed one, only to have his hand gently rapped by Emily.

"Ladies first, Embry."

Embry grinned, and split his cookie in half. "Here, Sere."

Serena smiled. "Thanks." They munched in steady silence, only interrupted by the arrival of Sam. Serena found him nice enough, but a little intimidating. After they were done with the cookies, Embry led Serena back outside.

"We're gonna walk a bit, is that okay?"

Serena nodded. "I wore comfortable shoes today," she said, looking down at her sneakers.

Embry beamed. "Great, you'll love this!" They chatted as they walked, learning more about each other. Serena learned that Embry was a Taurus, had a seven year old sister named Miranda, and wanted to be a history teacher. Embry learned that Serena was a Sagittarius, had a nineteen year old sister that lived in Arizona named Seraphina, and wanted to work with animals.

Serena linked her arm through Embry's lifting her gaze up to his. "So, what made you decide you wanted to ask me out?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"At first it was because you're gorgeous, but Jared told me a little about you, from what he'd learned, and you seemed really friendly and sweet. It's a hard combination to find."

Serena's cheeks darkened a bit, but then her gaze shifted ahead of them, and she gasped. "Oh wow."

Stretched out ahead of them was a field filled with brilliant wildflowers. Their heady scents drifted on the breeze and Serena gave a shiver of delight. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Serena said softly.

Boldly, Embry intertwined their fingers and led her into the field. They sat and talked until it got dark. By the time Embry dropped Serena off, she was in love. Of course, it helped that he walked her to the door and dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before he left too. She waltzed inside, eyes shining.

"KIM! Oh my gosh, KIM!"

Kim threw open her bedroom door. "WHAT?" She shrieked, startled. She was even more startled when Serena began dancing with her across the hallway.

"Embry is so wonderful, and nice, and sweet and I _really_ like him."

Kim giggled. "Oh really? I guess he's so nice, sweet and wonderful that you didn't even notice your bike was out front."

Serena stopped dancing abruptly, eyes wide. "What?" She raced back down the stairs and outside, where her bike was indeed waiting for her. Serena squealed excitedly, and raced back inside. "Great! Tomorrow, after I check her over, I'll take you for a ride. Did the rest of my stuff get here?"

"It's in your room."

Serena giggled happily and fairly bounced to her room, where she began sorting through the boxes and arranging her clothes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The rest of the week went by quickly for both girls. To Kim's surprise and slight disappointment, Jared did not speak to her, or even look her way for that matter. Serena noticed as well, and commented on it Friday night at dinner.

"I think Jared got the hint. He hasn't said two words to you."

Kim shrugged, refusing to meet Serena's eyes. "I guess so."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are we still going to the bonfire tomorrow?"

"Yup. What are you gonna wear?"

"I bought a cute sweater the other day, probably gonna wear that."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Kimmy, what's wrong? You've been all quiet lately."

Kim shook her head. "Nothing. I'm good."

"If you say so. We aren't supposed to get there til like five, so I'm gonna work on my bike some when I wake up."

"I have detention any way."

Serena nodded. "That's right. Hey, do you think Dad and Lisa would mind if maybe Seraphina came up during the spring? She wants to visit."

Kim shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to ask. How is she?"

"She's doing good, ready for a vacation. She says the pre-veterinary program she's in is really tough."

Kim shook her head. "Yeah, she can keep that."

"I know, right?" Serena finished eating, and began loading up the dishwasher. "So, anything going on with you tonight?"

"Yeah, Lina's having a party. Wanna go?"

"Nah. I've got too much homework to do. Don't forget you have detention tomorrow."

"I know. I'll be home tonight, just don't know when."

"What are you gonna wear?"

"Something bright and disgustingly cheerful."

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'll help you get ready."

"Thanks." Kim was clad in a pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a neon blue halter top, with some dark purple pumps. Serena decided that Kim's hair should be worn wavy and tousled, and she gave her a sexy smoky eye and a little lip gloss.

"Well, you look gorgeous. Have fun tonight!"

"See ya later babez." Kim left, and Serena buckled down on her homework. Embry texted a few times, making Serena giggle.

Kim drove out of the rez, feeling more and more at ease the farther she got. Once she arrived at Lina's, the party was in full swing. Kim grabbed a cup of Lina's infamous Jungle Juice, and went in search of the coffee skinned girl. She found Lina in the middle of the dance floor, moving to Ciara's latest tune. Lina's face lit up as she caught sight of Kim. "Kimalicious! Come on and shake something, ma!"

Kim joined her friend on the dance floor. She polished off her first cup, and was on her way for a second when she accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me." A strong hand steadied her.

Kim looked up into a pair of deep green eyes. "It's cool."

"Hey, I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"Kim. You?" Kim's eyes traveled over the speaker's body. He was about six one, with chocolate skin and short black hair.

"Andrè. Are you friends with Lina?"

"Yeah."

"So, where do you stay at, beautiful?"

"I live in La Push, the reservation."

"Where's that?"

"About an hour from here."

"Wanna sit down somewhere and talk?"

"Give me just a second." Kim poured herself another cup, and found Lina again. "Give me a five minute rundown on Andrè."

"He's in my Psychology class, studying to be a therapist, member of Phi Beta Sigma fraternity, really nice," Lina answered promptly. "Why?"

"We're gonna go sit down and talk."

Lina nodded. "I'll keep an eye on you."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Okay, Mother." Kim walked off to Lina's laughter, and found Andrè, who was sitting on the stairs. Smiling, she sat down next to him, and they began talking.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

Andrè's eyes widened. "Really? Damn, you carry yourself like someone older."

Kim smiled knowingly. "Does it bother you? How old are you?"

Andrè grinned. "Not really. I'm not that much older than you."

"How much is not that much?" Kim challenged.

"Five years."

Kim smiled. "Doesn't bother you, doesn't bother me. I could probably teach you a couple things," she said sweetly.

Andrè kissed her hand teasingly. "Baby, I'd be more than willing to learn."

Kim tossed her head back and laughed. "When do you want to start learning?"

"Tomorrow...for dinner?"

Kim gnawed her lower lip. "Oh, what the hell. What time and where?"

"Meet me at the Bones at seven thirty."

"Sure."

Andrè motioned to the dance floor. "Wanna dance?"

Kim danced the night away with Andrè, getting home at around four, and going to sleep smiling. She fairly bounced into detention with a smile on her face. When detention let out at noon, she headed home to find Serena dressed in a mechanic's outfit, pulled down to the waist, and a tank top. Her hair was tamed by a bandana, and she had smudges of grease on her face. "Hey Kimmy."

"Hey Rena. How's it going?"

Serena stretched. "Pretty good. Want me to give your car an oil change while I'm at it?"

Kim passed over the keys. "Sure. I'm not gonna stay long at the bonfire tonight."

Serena arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Kim recounted the events of last night and Serena's face fell for just a second, but she recovered nicely. "Oh, okay. Are you still gonna come though?"

"Yeah, for a little bit."

Serena smiled. "Okay, cool." She turned and lifted the hood of Kim's car. "I'll let you know if anything is wrong."

Kim nodded and went into the house. Serena used the better part of the afternoon to tinker around with her bike and Kim's car. Once she finished with the engine work, both got a thorough cleaning and detailing. Really, Serena just wanted to waste time until about two, when she would start getting ready. Once the cars were finished, it was a little after two, and Serena dashed upstairs. She had picked out her outfit when she first woke up, a pair of warm black pants, and a form fitting burgundy sweater, with a black and cream scarf, and her warmest black coat. She took a long hot shower, and began to get ready. Kim entered, holding two outfits: a pair of jeans, a white thermal, and a hot pink shirt; and a pair of khaki pants, and a lime green turtleneck with the shoulders cut out.

"What do you think?"

Serena 'hmm'ed thoughtfully. "I really like that turtleneck."

"Then I'll be wearing that." Kim cast an appraising eye over Serena's outfit. "Looks good."

"Thanks. Want me to come to your room when I'm done?"

"Sure."

Serena continued getting ready, applying makeup, and meticulously straightening her hair. Straightened, her hair fell in long bangs around her face, and down her shoulders. She put on a black and cream hat for the 'cute' effect, and bounced over to Kim's room. Kim was winding her hair into a bun.

"Cute, Kimmers."

"Thanks. Ready?"

"Let's go!"

The sun was low on the horizon when the Bearheart sisters pulled up to the beach. Already a sizeable bonfire was blazing, and the salt of the ocean mingled nicely with the comforting scent of woodsmoke. Serena took a deep breath. "God, I love that smell."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're such a geek."

"Yeah, so?"

Embry had been anxiously watching the dunes for Serena's arrival. He caught sight of her and grinned. "Hey Sere," he said once she reached him, giving her a big hug.

"Hey yourself. We aren't late, are we?"

"Not at all. You brought blankets?"

Kim held up a couple plastic bags. "And sodas."

"Cool." Embry led them to the bonfire. Emily greeted Serena warmly, and smiled at Kim cordially. Serena introduced her sister to both Emily and Sam, before taking a seat, and taking the hot dogs and sticks Emily passed them.

"None for me thanks. I'm not staying."

"Oh? Are you sure?" Emily asked politely.

"Yeah, thanks."

Embry could not contain his curiosity. "Why aren't you staying, Kim?"

"Got a date."

Jared had been laughing and joking with Sam and Paul, but now he stopped dead, fists clenched and teeth beginning to grind together. Sam took one look at Kim, and hustled Jared away.

Kim felt a deep sense of an unfamiliar emotion well up inside her, and she averted her eyes from the assembled people, choosing to stare out at the ocean. Serena slipped a slender hand inside Kim's and squeezed gently. Emily made sure that Jared was out of earshot before saying, "So, where's he taking you?"

"He said someplace called the Bones?" Kim nibbled on her lower lip and stole a peek at the dune Jared had disappeared behind. She felt a surge of the emotion again; it was embarrassment.

Emily smiled. "I've been there; you'll love it."

"What kinda food is it?"

"Just burgers and stuff like that. It's just a really fun place."

"Thanks." Kim relaxed enough to offer Emily a smile. Talk turned to clothing, and Kim felt much as Serena did; that Emily was an all around nice person. At around six thirty, she said her goodbyes and started for her car. Jared was waiting at her car.

"Kim, can I talk to you?"

"What? I've got somewhere to be."

"I heard." Jared's eyes were boring into mine in the dim light.

"Then make it quick."

Jared shrugged, grabbed Kim by the shoulders, and kissed her roughly. Kim let out a startled gasp, and Jared invaded her mouth. Kim's head reeled, and in back of her mind, she realized that Jared was probably the _best _kisser she had ever encountered. When she finally started to return the kiss, Jared pulled away. "He won't treat you, adore you, or love you the way that I can. So while you're on your date, remember that," he whispered harshly.

Jared strode off, and Kim got in her car, thoroughly shaken.

**AN**

I am soooooo sorry! I got married and moved, so it's been hectic! I hope this nice long chapter makes up for it. Remember, reviews are love, flames are stupid! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Loving my reviewers! And I would like to ask; what would you think about a sequel, completely non canon? I really just cannot stand what happens to Jacob, and I would like the opportunity to put my own unique twist on things. Would anyone be interested?

Disclaimer: It's not mine, because if it were...well, let's just be glad that it's not.

Chapter 5

"So then I told her, 'sorry baby, I've got better girls to do'."

Kim rolled her eyes. She was barely listening; the burger she ordered sat untouched on her plate. Andrè looked across the table at her; confused "Are you okay? You aren't even listening to me."

Kim gave him a forced smile. "I'm fine, just...worrying about my sister," she lied.

"Why? You're on a date with me."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "I know that."

"Then stop worrying about your sister, and worry more about what we're gonna do after dinner."

Kim forced down a growl of irritation. "And what would _that_ be?"

"You know." Andrè smirked. "I did a little digging about you, so I know you're the type to put out off jump. I figure the backseat of my car is as good a place as any."

Kim's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" She managed out.

"Don't play shy with me, ma. Your boy Alex already told me about you."

"Oh really?" Kim stood up. "I guess he told you bout my low bullshit tolerance too, huh?" She stalked out of the restaurant.

Andrè threw some bills down and hurried after her. He caught up with her before she could enter her car. "Wait a second, bitch..."

He never got any further than that, because Kim's brass-knuckled fist caught him in the jaw. He went down like a ton of bricks, moaning weakly. Kim got in her car and drove off, cursing under her breath. She drove like a demon back to the rez, calling Lina along the way and telling her what happened. Lina was livid, and Kim had to exact promises that Lina wouldn't go after Andrè and permanently remove his balls.

"Okay, Kimalicious, but it's gonna be hard," Lina said, sighing heavily.

"If his jaw isn't broken, it would be a miracle, so don't even worry about it. I'll hit you up tomorrow."

"Okay boo, love you."

"Love you too."

Kim gnawed her lip as she drew closer to the rez. She drove past First Beach, noting that the fire was still there, as well as the majority of the cars. She parked, and headed towards the group.

Jared was sitting next to Serena, who was trying her level best to get a smile out of him, when she looked up. "Kim? What are you doing here?"

Kim shrugged, and plopped down on Jared's other side. "Date was boring."

Serena's keen eyes caught the bruises that had already started to form on Kim's knuckles. "Brass knuckled him, huh? What happened?"

Kim shrugged. "Doesn't matter now. I handled his ass."

Serena gave Kim a look that promised a thorough grilling later, but let it slide. Jared, on the other hand, had grabbed Kim's hand, and was gently rubbing his thumb over her bruises. "You have brass knuckles?"

Kim didn't answer for a full minute, so startled was she by the electricity Jared's touch sent racing through her body. "Y-y-yeah."

"I'll be right back." Jared grabbed a handful of ice from a nearby cooler and a napkin. He made an impromptu ice pack, and held it on top of her hand. "It'll get rid of the pain."

Kim tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't have to fight like that."

"Who else is gonna do it? I can take very good care of myself."

Jared smiled. "I see that." His face grew somber. "But what if, just for a little bit, someone else took care of you?"

Quietly, Serena got up, and motioned for Embry to join her. "What's up, Sere?"

"Just wanted them to have some alone time."

"Are you sure she won't try to kill him?" Embry asked anxiously.

Serena giggled, and leaned into Embry's warm embrace. "Positive."

Kim gently pulled her hand from Jared's grasp, avoiding his eyes. "I should go home," she said, standing and hurrying away.

Serena stomped her foot in pique. "That stubborn girl!" She placed a gentle hand on Jared's shoulder. "Just take it slow."

Jared looked up at Kim's older sister and grinned. "Oh, I think she's starting to come around."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You've done something..."

Jared stood and pulled Serena's hair playfully. "Can't tell you everything, Rena." He slid past the shocked girl, and over to where Sam and Paul were sitting.

Serena turned her eyes to Embry, who looked just as surprised. "Did we miss something?"

Embry shrugged. "Yeah, we're missing a chance to make out in my car while everyone else is occupied," he rumbled in her ear. He kissed the shell of her ear softly, feeling her shiver.

A slow, mischievous grin spread across Serena's lovely features. "Lead the way."

Kim had gone straight home, where surprisingly, her mother and father were both home, watching TV on the couch. Kim managed a tiny smile. "Hi guys."

"Hey Short Stuff. Where's Terror?"

"She's still at the bonfire. I'm tired, so I left."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"She's with Embry Call, Jared Tawa, Leah, Sue and Seth Clearwater."

Peter let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good. They're good people."

"Yeah. Well, good night." Kim kissed her parents and headed to her room, where she lay awake well into the night. Her mind kept coming back to Jared's declaration.

"_He won't treat you, adore you, or love you the way that I can. So while you're on your date, remember that."_

{Love? Does he realize that he just admitted to being in _love_ with me? What the hell? He can't possibly be in love with me.} Kim gave a gusty sigh, and sat up, raking her hand through her hair in irritation. {Damn good kisser though, can't deny that.} She sighed, and cast a long look out the window. {Fuck this.} Kim put on some jeans and a hoodie and climbed out the window. She used the trellis to aid her escape, landing softly on the ground. She quickly and quietly made her way to the playground, where she sat at the top of the slide, looking around into the night. It was silent, save for the sound of crickets, and the occasional hooting of an owl. Kim shivered slightly in the chill air, but felt much better. A twig snapped behind her, and she turned quickly.

"Holy fuck..." she whispered. A huge gray wolf was watching her hungrily from the tree line. It took a step forward, and Kim pressed her back against the wood of the play set, cursing her decision to isolate herself. The wolf sat on its haunches, watching Kim with chilling intensity. Kim took deep breaths, attempting to remain calm. Kim and the wolf remained staring at each other, until finally, the wolf turned and ran back into the woods. Kim waited several long minutes to make sure it wasn't coming back, and then sprinted home. She fairly flew up the trellis and into her room, shutting the window and locking it firmly. She lay awake for the rest of the night, replaying her brief, terrifying moments with the wolf. It was dawn when she finally drifted off to sleep.

Serena was up early, too ecstatic to remain in bed for long. She showered and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top before bouncing downstairs. Peter was in the kitchen, setting out the ingredients for his famous French toast. "Good morning Terror. How did you sleep?"

Serena planted a loud kiss on his cheek. "Great! Do you have to work today?"

"Nope, got the day off. Thought I'd spend it with my three favorite girls."

"Is Lisa off too?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lisa glided into the kitchen and kissed her husband and stepdaughter. "Where's Kim?"

"Probably still sleeping," Serena said with a shrug.

Peter turned on the stove. "She'll wake up once she smells this!"

Serena hopped onto a stool, watching as Lisa and Peter began cooking breakfast. Lisa smiled. "So, how was your night?"

Serena grinned. "Wonderful! Everyone is so nice."

"And when are you bringing Embry over to meet us?"

"I don't know..." Serena had the good graces to flush prettily.

"Invite him over for dinner tonight," Peter suggested.

"Really?"

"Yes, we wanna meet this guy," Lisa said, smiling gently. "You're obviously into him."

"Is it that obvious?"

"You practically floated into the house last night," Peter joked.

Serena heard the shower upstairs start. "Kim's up."

"Now, does she have a young man that she's not telling us about?" Peter teased.

"Not that I know of."

"Uh-huh..." Lisa said, smiling. She began squeezing oranges. "I'm a mother, Rena. Can't hide much from me."

Serena grinned. "You'll have to take it up with her."

Lisa giggled.

"What's so funny?" Kim was similarly attired in sweats and a tank top. The only difference was the dark circles under Kim's big chocolate eyes.

"You don't look so good baby," Lisa said, smoothing Kim's hair away from her forehead. "Looks like you haven't slept in a while."

"I couldn't sleep last night, that's all." Kim relaxed slightly into her mother's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Just couldn't sleep." Kim sat down next to Serena and leaned on her shoulder. "French toast?"

"Eggs and bacon too," Peter said. "It's almost done."

Kim summed up a tired smile. "Great."

"After you eat, why don't you just go back to bed?" Lisa said in concern.

Kim nodded. "I'll try."

Serena stroked Kim's hair gently. "We can all just relax today. Watch some movies or something. Embry might come over for dinner."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Really?" Serena's face flushed.

"Yes. I'm gonna text him later and ask."

"Can you girls set the table?"

Both girls did as asked, and breakfast was served. Kim washed dishes and disappeared upstairs. She flung herself across the bed, and managed to slip into a light doze.

Serena, Lisa and Peter had settled down with a movie. The end credits were just beginning to roll when a strong knock came on the door. Serena got to it first. "Jared? What are you doing here?"

Jared smiled nervously. "Hey, is Kim here?"

"Yeah...but I think she's sleeping."

"Are your parents home?"

"Yeah..."

Peter walked up just then. "Hey Jared."

"Mr. Bearheart, hi."

"What can I help you with?"

Jared took a deep breath. "Could I speak with you alone?"

Peter gave him a quizzical look. "Sure, we can talk in the kitchen." He led the tall, muscular youth into the kitchen, Serena and Lisa exchanging quizzical looks. Peter shut the doors to the kitchen and faced Jared. "Okay, what's up?"

"I want to date Kim, Mr. Bearheart. I've imprinted on her, and I really want to be with her."

"Have you told her that?" Peter asked.

Jared chuckled ruefully. "Kim is..."

"Strong-willed? Opinionated?"

"That's about right. I just wanted your blessing."

"I can't come between a shifter and his imprint," Peter said, shrugging.

"But if it's all the same to you, I would _really_ like your approval."

Peter grinned. "You've got it."

Jared smiled in relief. "Thank you so much sir." Jared stood and shook Peter's hand before showing himself out. Serena and Lisa watched him go.

"What was that about, Dad?"

Peter shrugged. "Nothing much." He sat back down. "What movie's next?"

Serena pouted. "What aren't you telling us?"

Peter gave a secretive smile. "Oh, nothing at all." He put his arms around both women, and settled back to watch a movie.

When Kim finally woke up, and went back downstairs, it was roughly mid afternoon. Serena was sitting on the porch, enjoying the sunshine and breeze. Kim joined her. "Hey Rena."

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. You missed Jared."

"Huh?"

"Jared was here. Him and Dad had a 'private' conversation."

Kim gave Serena a quizzical look. "What about?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Didn't you just hear me say a 'private conversation'? I don't know."

Kim nibbled on her lower lip. "I wonder what about..."

"Dad won't say a word."

"I'll be back." Kim headed back in the house in search of her father. "Daddy? Did Jared Tawa come by?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

Peter grinned unrepentantly. "Take it up with him."

Kim pouted. "Really Dad? Can't you tell me?"

"Nope, it's between you and him."

Kim threw up her hands in exasperation and walked off. She hunted down a pair of shoes and a hoodie before walking outside. "I'm going over there."

"Where?"

"To Jared's. I want to know what the hell he was doing coming over here and talking to my dad." Kim began walking.

Jared had just arrived back at his house after speaking with Emily and Sam. He had barely begun to relax when a knock sounded on the front door.

"Jare? Honey, can you get the door?" His mother called.

Jared swung open the door, and met the defiant eyes of Kim. "Kim? What are you doing here?"

"You had a private conversation with my father. Why?"

"Jared? Who was at the door?" Jared's mother, Melissa, poked her head out of the den. "Oh, hello Kim. How are you?"

Kim managed a polite smile. "Hello Mrs. Tawa. I'm fine; how are you?"

"Busy. The twins are driving me nuts." At that moment, a baby gave a sharp cry. "Oops, that's my cue! Invite her in and offer her something warm to drink, Jare." Melissa ducked back into the den.

"Come in. Do you want some coffee or hot chocolate?"

Kim stepped inside, eyes still fiery. "I would like an answer to my question."

"Do you take marshmallows with your hot chocolate?"

Kim glowered. "Yes." Jared disappeared into the kitchen and was back with a steaming mug.

"Here. Have a seat." Kim sat down and held the mug in her chilled hands. She bit her lip to stave off her shivers.

"So, I guess you want to know why..." Jared started.

"Yes. I don't appreciate you going behind my back to my father." Kim said evenly, sipping on her drink.

"I only wanted to lay everything out for him. I don't want him to think I'm out for sex."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"NO!" Jared said vehemently. "I want so much more than that."

Kim kept her eyes on her mug. She jumped as Jared's very warm arm landed gently across her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to warm you up. You shouldn't have walked."

Kim shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Don't change the subject," Kim said sharply.

"Okay, so where were we?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know your favorite color, favorite singer, what you want to do after high school. I want to know what makes you smile, so I can be the one making you smile. I want to know everything there possibly is to know about you."

Kim arched an eyebrow. "You sound like one of those sappy ass teen romances."

Jared grinned. "It might be cheesy, but its all true, Kim."

Kim finally looked up and met Jared's eyes. "Neon green, Nicki Minaj, go to college. That's all you get to find out today." Kim set her mug down on the table, and showed herself out of the house. Jared remained sitting on the couch. A slow grin spread across his face.

Kim hurried home, aware of the steep drop in temperature. When she got in the door, Serena pounced. "So what happened?"

"Nothing." Kim said evasively. She brushed past Serena and headed to her room.

"What do you mean, nothing?" Serena cried.

"Sere, mind your own." Kim said, smiling.

"But I wanna know!" Serena said, pouting.

"Why don't you focus on what you're going to wear when Embry comes over in a few?" Kim giggled at the put-out expression on her sister's face.

"You're so lucky he's going to be here soon," Serena grumbled as she entered her room. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a nice crimson sweater before brushing her hair into a ponytail. Embry arrived promptly at six, and was warmly received by Lisa and Peter. Dinner was one of Peter's specialties; spaghetti with homemade sauce and huge homemade meatballs. Lisa had contributed her fabulous garlic bread, and Embry raved about the food.

"So, Embry, what are your intentions with my daughter?" Peter asked casually.

Serena froze, turning to give Peter a deep look. Embry took a deep breath and set down his fork. "Mr. Bearheart, I would like for Serena to be my girlfriend, but of course, it is up to her."

Serena's eyes were huge, and Peter grinned. "Well said. I expect to see you around more often." Dinner continued, and afterward, Serena walked Embry to the door.

She fidgeted nervously, tugging on a wayward strand of hair. "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"About you wanting us to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Embry nodded. "I did."

Serena smiled. "Well? Are you going to ask me, or what?"

Embry chuckled. "Okay. Serena Bearheart, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Serena captured Embry's lips in a sweet kiss. "Yes, I would like that very much," she said when she pulled away.

Embry wrapped her in one of his patented tight embraces. "Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Serena nodded. "Okay. Bye." Embry got into his car and drove off, leaving Serena quite obviously love struck. She floated in the door and up to her room, grinning the whole way.

Kim was on dish duty, but she glimpsed Serena fairly dancing up to her room, and giggled. After she finished, she headed back up to her room, where she turned on some music and picked out her clothing for tomorrow. It was close to around midnight when she heard a soft tapping on her window. There were no trees close by, so Kim approached the window with trepidation. Her jaw dropped. "Jared?" She whispered loudly. "What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Can you come out?"

Kim's jaw remained in its downward position. "For _what_?"

"To talk."

"Fine, but for Christ's sake, _be quiet_!"

Kim quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a really thick hoodie before carefully climbing down the trellis. Jared caught her before she could step onto the ground, and grinned at her. "So, what are you doing up?" He asked casually. They began walking.

"I couldn't sleep." Kim said with a shrug. "I spent a lot of time sleeping today. You?"

"Just not sleepy. See, _someone_ got my hopes up, and now I can't sleep."

Kim gave him an arch look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jared grinned. "Kim, come on, just admit that you're interested in me."

Kim folded her arms. "Don't wanna get your hopes up."

Jared sighed. "At least the last time I kissed you, you didn't hit me with a soda."

"You're right. You must be growing on me."

"So...can I kiss you now?" Jared asked nonchalantly.

Kim met Jared's eyes. A slow smile spread over her face. "One kiss."

"I promise not to kiss you more than once. Unless of course, you ask."

Kim shrugged. "I don't think I will."

Jared swiftly moved forward and pulled Kim into his arms, kissing her slowly. Kim stood on tiptoe and wound her fingers in his hair. Jared's arms were loosely draped around Kim's waist, his thumbs stroking her hips softly. Very slowly he deepened the kiss, making Kim press closer to him in impatience. He gently ended the kiss and pulled away from Kim, who promptly pulled him back.

"More," she demanded.

Jared's voice was a soft caress. "I thought you weren't going to ask."

"I'm asking now. Kiss me again." Jared complied, and Kim let out a breathy moan. Jared's hands stroked the soft skin of her back. Kim's lips were the _best_ thing he had ever tasted, and he kissed her harder. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Kim's, breathing heavily.

"I should get you home."

Kim nodded. "Yeah..."

"Do you think that just maybe we could go on a date sometime?" Jared asked softly. "Please?"

Kim nodded. "Okay."

"Really?" Jared's face lit up.

Kim smiled. "Yes, really. Now walk me home; it's freezing!"

Jared motioned for Kim to begin walking, then stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Does that help?"

Jared's warmth sunk deep into Kim's bones, and she sighed. "Yes, thanks." A thought occurred to her. "Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, when you kissed me, you said no one would ever be able to treat, adore or love me the way that you could..."

"Yeah, I meant it."

"Do you..."

"Do I love you?" Jared finished. "Yeah, Kim, I do."

Kim stiffened. "What?" She whispered, pulling away to look him in the eye.

"I. Love. You."

"You don't even know me." Kim said. Jared caught the rising panic in her eyes and mentally sighed.

"I know enough to be completely crazy about you." Jared sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "What's so wrong about that?"

Kim's face was pale. "I don't love you," she managed.

"I know, but is it so wrong of me to hope that you'll get to know me, and that will change?"

Kim shook her head. Jared kissed her fingers softly.

"So, get to know me, and we'll see where it goes from there. I'm not gonna pressure you, Kim."

Kim managed a nod and a shaky smile. "I'm gonna go inside." She scaled the trellis and disappeared into her room. Jared set off, internally wondering if his revelation had come too soon.

**End**

AN: Now that I'm settled, chapters should be coming quicker. Thanks to all my reviewers! Remember, reviews are love, flames are stupid!

AN2: To all those who may be wondering, my portrayal of Kim is of a girl who is street smart and good at flirting, but completely clueless about love and relationships. I hope that shows in my writing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So glad everyone is keeping up thus far! I really appreciate the reviews, and the favs! You guys are the best! Warning: Contains implications of sex. There aren't any sex scenes, but sex is implied and acknowledged by the characters. Second Warning: I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I think it fits in, given the personality I've given Kim.

Chapter 6

Serena woke up smiling the next day. Embry had texted her until she fell asleep, his last message being 'sweet dreams beautiful, see you tomorrow'. She giggled as she rolled out of bed and fairly skipped to the bathroom. Thankfully, her hair was still straight, and she carefully brushed it out. Kim knocked on the door. "You done yet?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." Serena skipped out of the shower and to her room where she dressed and began applying her makeup.

"Rena, are you riding with me?"

"Nah, I'll just take my bike." Seeing Kim's dubious expression, Serena added, "I want to ride as much as I can before the snow hits."

Kim bit her lip. "Okay, if you're sure."

Serena grinned. "Girl, I've been riding for a year, come on now."

"It's not that..."

Serena turned to face her little sister fully. "Well, what is it?"

Kim tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "Well...Jared stopped by last night."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Around midnight. We went for a walk."

Now both of Serena's eyebrows were coming perilously close to disappearing into her hairline. "And?"

"He loves me."

Serena's jaw dropped. "_Excuse me_?"

"He said he loves me. What do I do, Rena? I've never had a guy tell me that before. I don't love him, I barely know him. What does he want from me?" Kim said, almost in hysterics.

"Okay, fuck taking the bike, I'll drive, and we can talk about this. Come on."

Kim explained everything that had happened over the weekend. "Serena, I don't know what the hell to do. I don't love him."

"You keep saying that. Do you think that there's potential for love there at least?"

Kim looked out the window. "I don't know."

Serena shook her head. "Girl, if you can't be honest with me, at least be one hundred with yourself. Are you more worried about your rep than the fact that you've got a guy who would probably do anything for you?"

Kim opened her mouth to retort, but sighed instead. "Okay, fine. I've been Bearheart badass for so long that I don't even know what to do when a guy wants me for more than sex."

"Start by going out with him, getting to know him," Serena suggested.

"I suppose..." Kim said doubtfully.

"Just trust me." Serena pulled up to the school, and the sisters got out of the car and headed inside. They went their separate ways.

Serena found Embry at her locker, a deep red rose in his hand. "Good morning, Rena."

Serena beamed. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah." Embry smiled as Serena tried to kiss him in thanks. She pouted as she realized that without heels, she was nowhere near tall enough to kiss him on her own.

"You're so tall..." She said, stretching herself up as tall as she could go, to no avail. Embry solved her problem by picking her up around the waist. Serena shrieked.

"What? I was helping you out." Embry said before he gave her a kiss.

Serena giggled as Embry put her down. "Thanks. Come on, let's get to homeroom."

Kim had quietly managed to avoid Jared, and was sitting in her homeroom, staring at the wall. Serena and Embry walked in and joined her. "You good?"

Kim nodded. "I'm fine, just doing some heavy thinking."

Serena tugged one of Kim's pigtails. "Don't hurt yourself."

Kim giggled. "I won't, I promise."

The bell rang, and Kim tuned out the morning announcements, deep in thought. Maybe Serena was right; getting to know Jared wouldn't hurt. Kim opened one of her notebooks, and scribbled out a quick note.

_Jared,_

_Call me sometime. 555-3421._

_Kim_

She folded the note up, and as the bell rang, she fairly flew from the classroom.

Jared was on his way to class when a piece of paper was shoved into his hand. He looked around for the person who put it there, and only caught a glimpse of Kim's pigtails bobbing down the hall. He grinned, and opened the note. He read its contents, and an even bigger smile stretched across his face.

At lunch, Jared was sitting with Paul, Embry and Serena when Kim walked up. She set her chips and soda down by Jared's tray, and plunked into the seat next to him. "Hey."

Jared turned his megawatt smile to Kim. "Hey. How's your day going?"

"Okay so far. You?"

"The same. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime this weekend?"

Kim caught Serena giving her an encouraging nod. "Um...okay."

"Cool."

Serena gave Embry and Paul a broad wink.

Jared tugged on one of Kim's pigtails playfully. "I like your hair."

"Why? I feel like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz."

"It's cute." Jared wrapped a pigtail around his finger. "But if you didn't like it, why did you do it?"

Kim shrugged. "Just felt like it."

"Wanna go for a ride on my bike after school?" Serena asked Embry abruptly.

"Would I fit?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind riding bitch."

Embry looked confused. "What?"

"Riding behind me. Sorry, biker term."

"I don't mind."

"No groping either," Serena warned sternly.

"Really? Come on, Rena baby," Embry ran a teasing hand up Serena's arm.

Serena's face flushed pink. "EMBRY!"

Embry grinned. "Gotcha."

Kim and everyone else cracked up. Serena finally began to giggle, but she punched Embry in the arm. "I can't believe you said that."

Embry wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Sorry."

The bell rang, and everyone separated. Kim finished the school day in a remarkably good mood. Serena was waiting at her locker at the end of the day. "Embry and Jared are gonna follow us to the house."

"Jared?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, he was supposed to text you and ask."

Kim looked at her phone, where sure enough, there was a text from Jared asking if he could hang out with her for a little while. "Oh, you're right. Okay, where are they?"

"They're supposed to meet us at the car."

Kim nodded, and she and Serena headed out to the parking lot. Jared and Embry were already there. Kim watched the way Embry's face lit up at the sight of Serena, and mentally smiled. "Ready?"

Jared had his hands tucked deep in his pockets. "Is it okay if we hang out? You never answered my text."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. My phone doesn't know how to act sometimes." Kim got into her car and waited for Serena, while Jared and Embry got into Embry's car. Serena was beaming from ear-to-ear. "Your face will freeze like that if you aren't careful."

"Shut up," Serena said, still beaming. "What are you and Jared going to do?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. I wanted to make cookies today."

"Ooh, what kind?"

"Your favorite."

"Peanut butter chocolate chip?" Serena's voice went high pitched in excitement.

"Yup!" Kim pulled up to the house and parked. Embry parked his car on the street in front of the house, and he and Jared climbed out.

"Come on in guys. I just have to change, and then we can go, Embry," Serena said. Kim motioned for the guys to have a seat in the living room while Serena dashed upstairs to change. She came back downstairs in a thickly lined leather coat, jeans, and a turtleneck. "Alright, Bry, you ready?"

Embry arched an eyebrow. "Bry?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"We'll be back, Kim."

"Be careful!"

"Okay, _Mom_." With that parting shot, Serena and Embry left the house. Kim and Jared sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Kim stood up abruptly.

"I'm gonna make cookies. You can come sit in the kitchen while I do that, if you want."

"You bake?"

"And cook. Why?"

Jared followed Kim to the kitchen, watching the way her hips swayed with every step. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." Kim began setting out the necessary ingredients. "So what do you do for fun?"

Jared shrugged. "Depends on who I'm with."

"Okay...like who?"

"If I'm hanging out with the guys, we like playing football, soccer, whatever. I play chess with my grandpa whenever I see him, babysit my twin sisters, whatever."

"How old are your sisters?"

"One year."

"What are their names?"

"Paige and Peyton."

"That's pretty."

"I picked them out."

Kim turned on the oven, and began mixing ingredients. "So, I have a serious question."

"Shoot."

"Why me?"

Jared stilled. "I can't answer that yet."

"Why not?"

Jared shrugged. "Because I don't think you're ready to hear it."

Kim bit her lip. "Okay, but I will want an answer eventually."

Jared nodded. "When you're ready, I'll tell you."

Kim focused on baking, pausing only to run upstairs and grab her laptop so they could listen to music. Her phone rang just as she was taking the first batch of cookies out of the oven. "Jared, can you turn down the music for me, please?"

"Jared? What are you doing with Jared?" Lina teased.

Kim forced down a blush. "He and Embry came over to hang out with Serena and I."

Lina giggled. "Oh really? Well, I'm having another party Saturday. Bring him, Serena and Embry. It'll be fun, and you can all crash here if you get too tore up."

"Two parties in two weeks? You must be feeling generous," Kim said dryly.

Lina gave a big belly laugh. "Got my school refunds back for the semester. You know I'm a refund check baller."

Kim cracked up. "Okay, I'll see if they want to go. I know Rena for sure wants to go, but I'll talk to Embry and Jared and let you know."

"Great! Just send me at text or something, okay?"

"Sure thing mami. Love you!"

"Love you more!"

Kim hung up the phone, grinning. Jared gave her a quizzical look, but didn't say anything, focusing instead on the cooling cookies Kim was putting on a wire rack. "Would you like a cookie, Jared?" Kim asked, giggling as Jared's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Want something to drink too?"

"Water?"

Kim poured him a big glass, and continued rotating cookies from the cookie sheet to the wire rack, to a plastic container. The front door opened, and Serena's jubilant voice could be heard. She bounced into the kitchen, and gave Kim a big kiss on the cheek. "Smells yummy Kimmy!"

Kim handed her sister a cookie and a glass of milk. Serena sat down next to Jared and began munching away happily. Embry followed suit, and accepted the cookies and water Kim offered.

"How was your ride, Embry?" Kim asked.

"It was a lot of fun. Serena's really good on a bike."

Serena elbowed Jared gently. "Wanna go for a ride one day? It'll be fun!"

"Sure."

"Lina invited the four of us to a party on Saturday."

"A party?" Embry asked.

"Who's Lina?" Jared asked.

"Yes, a party, and Lina is a friend of mine. She goes to the community college in Port Angeles, and she has the _best_ parties. She also said that if we get too drunk, we're all welcome to crash at her place."

"I have to make sure I don't have to babysit or anything." Jared said.

"Yeah, me too."

Serena grinned. "Well, I definitely want to go! I need an excuse to get dolled up and show out!"

Kim smiled. "We're gonna see and be seen..." The sisters chorused, "Ya dig?" and began giggling.

The front door opened, and Peter walked into the kitchen. He stopped short at the sight of Jared and Embry. Serena ran to hug him. "Dad! You're off?"

"For now." He kissed both of his daughters on the forehead before turning to face Jared and Embry. "Jared, Embry, nice to see you boys."

"Hi Mr. Bearheart."

"What brings you here?"

"Kim's baking," Jared answered promptly. Peter chuckled.

"Will you boys be staying for dinner?"

"Probably not. My mom is expecting me."

"Mine too."

"Okay, some other time then."

Embry looked at his phone. "I should get going. Jare, you riding with me?"

"Yeah."

"We'll walk you to the door." The quartet made its way to the door.

"Guess I'll see you in school tomorrow," Embry said, wrapping Serena in his arms.

"Text me tonight."

Embry leaned down to plant a short kiss on Serena's lips. "I will."

Kim folded her arms and looked up at Jared expectantly. "Let me know about the party."

"I'll have an answer by tomorrow." A mischievous gleam entered Jared's eyes, and he grabbed Kim's shoulders and pulled her towards him to plant a hard kiss on her lips.

Kim gave him a glare. "Just because I admitted that you don't _completely_ piss me off, doesn't give you the right to kiss me whenever you want."

Jared grinned. "I think you enjoy it."

Kim's golden skin flushed. "Whatever."

Still grinning, Jared and Embry left. Serena gave Kim a sly glance. "Well, that went better than I thought."

"What does _that_ mean?"

Serena shrugged. "Just that I was half expecting Jared to be in pieces by the time Bry and I got back."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I am _not _that violent!"

Serena snorted. "Whatever."

The sisters' banter faded as the two girls headed into the kitchen.

Kim found herself getting more and more excited as the week went by. By the time Saturday had rolled around, she had changed her outfit for the party six times. Serena was no better, having headed to Port Angeles after school on Thursday in search of the _perfect_ outfit.

Saturday morning and afternoon was spent pampering, and doing hair, nails, and other activities. They weren't due to leave for Lina's until ten thirty, which gave the girls plenty of time to curl up in their facial masks and robes to watch a few movies and do their nails.

"Are you _sure_ about the nail color?" Serena asked for the tenth time, inspecting her scarlet nails.

"All you ever wear is black and white. It'll match!" In a quieter voice, Kim mumbled, "You'll look like a bleeding zebra, but you'll match."

"When my nails dry, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Bring it on."

Serena's eyes lit up. "Ooh, let's watch that next!"

Kim groaned. "Really? How old is that movie?"

Serena snorted. "You like it as much as I do. That explains why there are two copies, and I only brought one with me."

Kim clamped her mouth shut, and Serena jumped up to put the movie in.

At around eight o clock, the movies were stopped, and the serious part of the night began. Kim had found a _gorgeous_ cerulean blue strapless dress. It hugged her curves in all the right places, and ended at the mid-thigh. She smoothed the dress over her stomach, turning this way and that in the mirror, before deciding she couldn't possibly fuss with the dress any more, and turning to the black stilettos she dug out from her closet to go with. Serena had meticulously wrapped Kim's hair in curlers that morning, and now Kim took them out, letting the loose waves tumble around her face. She grinned at her reflection. All she needed was some sexy, come-hither makeup, and Jared wouldn't know what hit him.

Serena had elected to stick with her usual black, choosing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black shrug, and a black and white corset, which required some maneuvering on Kim's part to get it as tight as Serena wanted it. The end result pleased Serena to no end; her waist appeared very small, and her boobs were pushed up to their best advantage. She pulled her hair into a neat bun, and began applying makeup. Tonight was going to be _epic_.

At precisely ten-twenty, the doorbell rang. Both girls had settled down on the couch in the living room to wait, and Serena hopped up to answer the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!"

"Jesus H. Christ..." Embry breathed. His eyes immediately zoomed in on Serena's impressive cleavage.

"Nah, Serena A. Bearheart. Are you gonna come in?" Serena asked, looking both boys over. They had were both wearing jeans and button-up shirts, Jared in a black jeans and a red and black striped shirt, Embry in lighter jeans and a black shirt. Serena whistled. "You guys clean up _good_."

Jared grinned as he stepped into the living room. "Thanks Sere-God damn..."

Kim gave him a cocky smile. "Like what you see?" She asked sweetly.

"Hell yes."

Kim preened a little. "Well thanks."

Serena tapped her foot impatiently. "Okay, let's go!" She and Kim grabbed the 'just in case' overnight bags they had packed, and headed for Kim's car. Once the bags were tossed in the trunk, everyone got in, and they left.

"What did you guys tell your parents?" Embry asked.

"The truth. Me and Sere are spending the night at Lina's. You?"

"Hanging out with Sam," both boys chorused.

As before, Kim had timed their arrival just right. The party was in full swing, and Kim navigated them to the trash can of Jungle Juice, before leading them into the living room in search of Lina. Lina gave a big smile on sight of Kim, and dashed up to give her a hug. "Kimalicious! You made it! Introduce me!"

"Guys, this is Lina, my best friend. Lina, this is my sister Serena, and our friends Jared and Embry."

Lina gave everyone big hugs, just as the song changed. "AH! Ladies, come on, we gots dancing to do!" She grabbed Serena and Kim's hands and led them onto the dance floor. Jared and Embry leaned against the wall, sipping from their cups, and trying not to drool.

Lina gave both girls a big grin. "So, you're being stared at..."

Serena giggled. "Have you _seen_ my boobs? Embry _better_ stare!"

Kim threw back the last of her Jungle Juice. "I'll give Jared something to stare at." Kim handed Serena her cup, and approached Jared. She began dancing with, or more precisely _on_ him, and was rewarded by a low moan.

Serena's jaw dropped. "Oh my God..."

Lina snorted. "She's _fucking_ him on the dance floor. He looks like he's about to faint. Good thing she has the spare bedroom. She might need it."

Serena nodded. "Definitely."

Jared couldn't do much besides hold on to Kim's hips for dear life. When the song ended, Kim turned to face him. "Want some more to drink?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah..."

Kim grabbed his cup, and turned to grab her own from Serena before bouncing off. That started the theme for the night. Jared lost count of how many drinks he'd had, or how many Kim had. Lina had handed Kim a full bottle of vodka that she and Jared kept chugging on. All he could focus on was the fact that he was _completely_ trashed, Kim was hot, and he wanted her badly. If the arousing kisses she kept planting on his neck were any indication; she felt the same way. "I have a room here." She shouted in his ear. "Come on!"

Jared was led upstairs, eyes glued on Kim's amazing golden legs. She pulled him into a bedroom, and locked the door behind them.

Serena was also three sheets to the wind. She was currently curled up in Embry's lap, giggling at any and everything, and singing random snatches of song. Embry was only slightly better off, as he simply kept trying to untie Serena's corset ribbons. Serena was cracking up and swatting playfully at his hands. "Embry! Do you want everyone to get a free show?"

Embry's hands stilled, but he nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. "No..."

Serena tried to kiss the tip of his nose, but wound up pecking his cheekbone. "Then stop."

Embry pouted. "Okay."

The party finally started to die down at around three, and the last of the guests were out by four. Lina was only slightly tipsy, and she managed to pull out the sofa bed and get sheets for Embry and Serena before heading upstairs with her on-again, off-again girlfriend, Roxanne. Serena looked at the sofa and pouted. "I can't sleep in my corset!" She exclaimed, conveniently 'forgetting' the overnight bag she had in the trunk of Kim's car.

Embry began unbuttoning his shirt. "You can sleep in this," he said, handing it over gallantly. Serena's eyes bugged out as they trailed over Embry's lithe, muscled body.

"Good Lord..."

Embry gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Um...I can't get my corset ribbons untied..."

Embry gently turned Serena around and unlaced the corset for her. "There, now put on that shirt." Serena did, and crawled into bed. Embry pulled her against his chest, wrapped her in his arms, and drifted off.

Jared woke up to a lance of bright sunlight stabbing his eyes. He rolled over and buried his head in his pillow, groaning, "turn off de shun."

Kim grumbled, "M' name ain't Jesus; can't turn it off."

Jared leaped from the bed, and ran from the room. After opening a few doors, he found the bathroom, and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, retching. Kim followed behind him, throwing on his discarded shirt. She grinned. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Jared mumbled through his retching.

"You drank enough to feel that way."

"Ugh..."

Kim disappeared, and came back with a glass of water, a banana and some Tylenol. "When you stop throwing up, eat this, take the Tylenol, and come back to bed."

Jared managed a weak nod.

Downstairs, a similar scene was being played out. Serena groaned weakly as she bent over the toilet. Embry was holding her hair with one hand, and rubbing her back with the other. "Get it all out of your system baby."

"I feel awful...how much did I have to drink?"

"As much as me, and I'm twice your size."

Serena moaned feebly. "Just kill me now."

"No can do sweetheart."

Lina knocked on the door. "I've got some necessities." She handed Embry the same items Kim had given to Jared. "Make sure she eats the whole banana. It'll help. Roxy and I were going to make breakfast for the non-hungover."

Embry grinned. "I'm a pretty big eater."

"Not a problem, we love to cook."

"I'll be out as soon as I finish taking care of Rena."

"Okay."

Kim had waited until Jared was back in bed before she went to grab the overnight bags from the car. She handed off Embry's bag to him before she showered and dressed in the jeans and t-shirt she had brought. Lina, Embry and Roxanne were already showered and dressed and in the kitchen. Roxanne, a curvaceous woman with radiant bronze skin, piercing green eyes and chin-length black hair, grinned at Kim. "Didn't get to see much of you last night."

Kim winked. "I was busy."

"Uh huh...we all saw you," Lina teased.

"You _saw _me, but I _heard_ you!" Kim retorted.

Roxanne giggled. "Hey, Lina is a woman of _many_ talents."

Lina cracked up as she noticed Embry's pink ears. "What's wrong Embry? Didn't get any last night?"

Embry's face turned a deep rose, and Kim began giggling. "Knowing my sister, that's a no."

Embry shrugged. "Sex isn't that big of a deal."

Roxanne felt that Embry had been teased enough, and she spoke up. "Lina baby, check on our invalids?"

Lina nodded, and disappeared into the living room. Roxanne began setting out ingredients for omelets. "Who wants what?"

"Um...make mine with cheese and sausage."

"Embry?"

"What do you have?"

"Sausage, ham, green peppers, bacon, mushrooms, cheese, onions, potatoes..."

"Everything."

Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Well...we can do that. It'll be a hella big omelet though. Maybe like six eggs?"

"Sounds good."

Roxanne took out a big pan. "Gonna need to break out the heavy artillery."

"If it's too much trouble..."

"Nah, I like to cook."

Lina walked in just then. "Serena is praying for death, and Jared is sleeping."

Kim snickered. "My poor sister can't hold her liquor for shit."

"She drank a lot though. I was impressed."

"Well, she _is_ a Bearheart." Kim said snobbishly. Everyone froze at the sound of shouting.

"I SLEPT WITH KIM?"

Kim let her head droop onto the counter. "Oh Jesus..."

AN: Well, that's that for now. I'm in need of a beta, so if anyone is interested, please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here you go! Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate it!

Chapter 7

Jared's shout echoed through the house. Kim blanched, and hurried up the stairs. Jared was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the condom wrapper on the floor. He looked up as Kim entered. "Why are you yelling?" Kim asked bluntly.

"Did we have sex last night?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "What, you don't remember?"

Jared shook his head before burying it in his hands. "No, I don't! I remember going upstairs and that's it."

Kim tugged her hair irritably. "You were trashed; I wasn't much better, and we had drunk sex. Why are you throwing a fit?"

Jared shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. This is terrible!"

Kim folded her arms and glared. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Jared raised his voice just a little, hoping to get Kim to back down.

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Don't raise your voice to me," she said through clenched teeth. "Get your shit, we're leaving." She spun on her heel and left.

Serena was curled up miserably on the couch, Embry rubbing soothing circles on her back. She looked up at him and pouted. "I'm never drinking again."

Embry kissed her forehead. "That's fine."

Kim stormed downstairs. "Sere, are you okay for the ride home?" She snapped.

Roxanne spoke up. "If she's not, I can take her later."

"I'll be okay. I don't want you to go outta your way," Serena said quietly.

"At least take some anti nausea medicine or something," Roxanne said, rushing off to grab some. Serena thanked her, and headed for the shower. Lina dragged Kim into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, mami?"

Kim sighed. "Jared's throwing a bitch fit because he doesn't remember us fucking."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "He drank damn near half the first trash can of Jungle Juice, _plus_ the majority of that vodka I gave you. Of course he's not gonna remember."

"Exactly! I just wish I knew why he was acting like such a pussy, but whatever, I'm not in the mood for it."

Serena walked into the kitchen, running her fingers through her damp hair. "Lina, do you have a blow dryer?"

"Picked the wrong day to wash your hair, honey. I don't own one."

Serena sighed. "Great, now I have to look like a nappy headed heifer til we get home."

Kim snorted in spite of herself. "Really? Nappy headed heifer?"

Serena tugged on a curly strand of hair, watching it spring back. "Yeah, sounds about right."

"Just hang your head out the window. It'll dry," Lina snickered.

"Cow," Serena said teasingly. Lina made an elaborate bow.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, what about Bry and Jared?"

"If they ain't ready, they can walk." Kim said, shrugging. Kim grabbed her and Serena's bags and headed out the front door. Jared and Embry followed shortly after giving their goodbyes to Roxanne and Lina. Serena gave both girls huge hugs.

"Great party!" She exclaimed.

"Come back soon!" Lina said with a huge smile.

"You guys should come out to the rez sometime," Serena said, winking. She ran outside and to the car. Kim gave Roxanne and Lina hugs before getting into the car.

Serena and Embry kept up a steady conversation to offset Kim and Jared's stony silence. Kim couldn't drop Jared off at Sam's fast enough. As soon as Kim got home, she immediately shut herself in her room, and curled up on her bed. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes, and she did nothing to stop them.

At Sam's, Jared was pacing back and forth, face screwed up in misery. "I didn't want that to happen. I wanted us to take our time! We're not even _dating_ yet! Damn it, this is so fucked up!"

"Have you told her that?" Emily asked softly.

"No, because she wouldn't understand! She doesn't think sex is a big deal, and I wanted to show her that it _could_ be, and now she's mad at me!"

Emily nibbled on her lower lip. "Maybe you should apologize?"

Jared snorted. "You don't know Kim. She can hold a grudge for a long time."

"Oh. Well, that's not good."

"Just give her some time to cool down, and explain things to her," Sam suggested.

Jared sat down, and buried his face in his hands.

Kim slept through the day, and didn't wake up until Monday morning. She trudged to the bathroom and completed her ablutions before making a beeline to the kitchen to replenish her lost moisture. Serena was already there, eating a bowl of cereal and looking at the Sunday comics. "Morning sunshine," she greeted, already dressed and ready for school.

Kim grumbled a greeting, and poured herself a tall glass of juice. She finished it off in a few gulps.

"So, why are you pissed at Jared?" Serena asked conversationally. She folded up her paper, and followed Kim out the front door.

Kim felt more tears well up in her eyes. She cleared her throat and tried to blink them away. "Talk to him."

Serena rested her hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kimmy? What's wrong?"

Kim took a deep breath. "He just made it seem like sleeping with me was the biggest mistake of his life! Like I'm some kinda hoe or something. He acted like he couldn't stand me." Kim brushed away the tears that were beginning to flow.

Serena winced. "You don't know that's what he meant. He could have just been surprised..." She slid into the driver's seat.

Kim sighed. "It didn't sound like it."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I don't want to right now."

"Kim..."

"What? I don't! He pissed me off the other day. I just don't feel like talking to him right now."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you're gonna have to eventually."

"He owes _me_ an apology. Not the other way around," Kim said fiercely.

Serena sighed. "And now we see what happens when two _way_ too stubborn people argue...a fucking standoff." She pulled up to the school and the girls went their separate ways.

Kim maintained her foul mood all day, glaring in Jared's general direction whenever she caught a glimpse of him. During English, she brushed past him like he wasn't there and took her seat. Jared let out a huge sigh.

Over the following week, all interaction between Jared and Kim went something like this:

Jared: Kim, we need to talk.

Kim: Fuck off.

Kim refused to talk to Jared for the entire week, looking through him as though he were made of glass. Jared was starting to make himself sick with worry, and Serena took it on herself to get Kim to listen to Jared's heartfelt apologies. She offered a 'bike ride' to Kim Saturday afternoon, and spirited her to Sam and Emily's. Jared was standing out front with Embry, looking worried.

"Serena Angelique! What the hell?"

Serena shrugged and got off the bike. "Y'all need to talk."

Kim narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I'll talk, all right." She marched up to Jared and began yelling. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? You acted like I was some kind of whore and then had the _audacity_ to think you didn't need to fucking apologize? Does your holier-than-thou attitude make you better than me or something? What the fuck was your problem?" Kim was shrieking and poking Jared hard in the chest with every word.

Serena made as if to step forward, but Embry held her firmly. "Don't. Just let them get it out of their systems."

Serena nibbled on her lower lip. "But Jared looks _really_ pissed."

Embry shot Sam a look. "It'll be fine, Sere."

Kim was still yelling at Jared, who was by now beginning to tremble in anger. He turned and began to walk away. "Oh _hell_ no! You don't _get_ to walk away!"

Sam quickly grabbed Kim and pinned her arms to her sides. "Kim, calm down, seriously."

Kim struggled futilely. "I hate you, you son of a bitch! Do you hear me, Jared Tawa? I HATE YOU!" Kim was screaming, tears running down her face.

Serena let out a shrill scream as Jared's skin burst, leaving a huge gray wolf in his place. She struggled against Embry's embrace wildly, screaming all the while.

"Sere, listen! Don't move! Just stay still, it'll be fine, I promise."

Serena began to hyperventilate. "But he...he...he..." She abruptly went limp in Embry's arms.

The wolf gave a low growl, and bounded into the woods. Kim was standing stock still, breathing in gasps. Sam turned her to face him. "Kim? Kim, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied quietly. "I think you guys have some explaining to do."

Sam led everyone inside, where Serena was placed on the couch, her head in Embry's lap. Emily went to make some tea and handed Sam some peppermint to bring the curly haired girl out of her faint. Serena woke up with a sharp gasp.

Kim trained her gaze on Sam. "Are you going to explain now?"

"Well..." Sam gave them the basics of their transformations, everything save the imprinting. When he finished his narrative, Emily had just begun handing out cups of tea.

Serena took a calming sip. "So, you mean the stories are true?"

"Yes."

"Wow..." She breathed. She looked up at Embry. "And you can do it too?"

"Yes."

"And these 'Cold Ones', what are they?"

"Vampires."

Serena gave Sam an incredulous look. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, they exist."

Kim was hunched over her mug, breathing in the relaxing steam. "This is insane. Who else knows about this?"

"All the Quileute elders. The oldest man from each family on the rez."

"So...our dad knows?" Kim queried.

"Yes."

"I want to go home. This is a lot to take in," Serena said.

"Can you ride in your condition?"

Serena took another deep sip of tea. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"I'll walk you out," Embry said.

Serena and Kim finished their tea and headed for the bike. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay. Are you sure you're alright to ride?"

Serena nodded. "I'm fine. Plus I think Kim needs some rest," she whispered.

Embry shot Kim a quick glance. The petite girl looked completely numb. "Okay."

Serena gave him a quick kiss before helping Kim with her helmet and putting her own on. The sisters roared off.

Upon arriving home, Kim headed up to her room and lay down. Serena sent her boyfriend a quick text before entering Kim's room. "Kimmy?"

"I'm fine with him being a wolf. I'm not fine with how he still didn't explain himself," Kim said flatly. Serena raised an eyebrow, but sat on the bed. "I don't like the way he's making me feel. I don't want to have feelings for him."

"So, what's bothering you is the fact that you _do_ have some kind of feelings for him, but he treated you..."

"Like the me I try not to be around him. I'm trying so hard to let go of some of my old ways. Why can't he see that?"

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Girl, you've got it _bad_."

Kim moved so her head was on Serena's lap. "I'm sick of trying to hide it, I'm sick of pushing him away."

Serena was completely taken aback. "Kim...what are you saying?"

"I told him I hated him. I don't. I really like him. A lot." Kim looked up at her sister. "Do you think he knows I didn't mean it when I said I hated him?"

Serena winced. "That's a good question."

Kim sat up. "I need to cook. I'm not trying to lay around here and be sad." She headed downstairs, and began cooking up a storm. By the time Peter and then Lisa staggered in the door, Kim had made peanut butter cupcakes with chocolate-banana frosting, red velvet cupcakes and vanilla cupcakes with dark chocolate frosting, buttermilk fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, made-from-scratch rolls and peas. Her parents gaped at her.

"Kimber Anne...what the hell?" Lisa asked.

Kim gave a long, shuddering sigh. "I had a bad day. I needed to cook."

Peter wrapped his youngest daughter in a tight hug. "What happened?"

"Jared and I got into a fight."

"Is that the reason why you've been in such a bad mood lately?" Lisa prodded gently. Kim nodded, burying her face in her father's chest.

"I cooked dinner," Kim said, pointing to the chicken.

"Great. I'm starving."

Serena set the table, and they sat down to eat. After they finished, Kim insisted on cleaning up by herself before she headed back upstairs to her room. She lay awake for a long time, tossing and turning. At around two, her phone beeped.

_Can I come in?_

Kim got out of bed and crept to the window. Jared was standing outside, staring up at her window. Kim opened her window. "Be quiet," she hissed. Jared scaled the wall effortlessly and entered the room. Kim gave him a long look. "What was so important that it couldn't wait?"

Jared took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did. I was just...disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Kim hissed dangerously.

"I wanted our first time to be special. I wanted to wait until we _both_ loved each other." Jared sighed, shoulders drooping.

Kim's jaw dropped. "So...you _don't_ think I'm a hoe?"

Jared shook his head vehemently. "No! Never that." He moved forward and rested a large hand against Kim's cheek. "I didn't think before I flipped out, and for that I'm _really_ sorry."

"So, why didn't you apologize earlier?"

"Would you have let me?" Jared pointed out.

Kim was quiet for a long moment. "I don't hate you," she said suddenly.

Jared breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"That doesn't mean I love you either."

Jared nodded seriously. "I know. I'm just going to have to work on that." He pulled Kim into his arms, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"So, about this wolf thing..."

"Sam told me that he told you."

Kim nodded and pulled back to look Jared in the eye. "Was that you I saw that one night on the playground?"

"Yes. I couldn't sleep that night, so I was prowling around, and caught your scent."

Kim quirked an eyebrow. "My scent? What do I smell like?"

"To a human, you'd smell like another human. A whiff of apple in your hair, a little bit of lotion on your skin." Jared leaned down and trailed his nose down Kim's neck. "To me, you smell like...wildflowers and the woods. Sweet and clean, but spicy at the same time"

"Really?" Kim shivered as Jared pressed a light kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

"Yeah. You smell good." Jared reluctantly stepped away from Kim. "I should go."

Kim nodded. "Okay."

"I'll come see you tomorrow." He pressed a kiss to Kim's forehead and left. Kim climbed into bed, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next day, Kim came downstairs to find Serena stuffing her face full of cupcake. "And that is how I know our parents aren't home."

"How?" Serena asked through a mouthful of peanut butter cupcake.

"Because they would throw a fit over you eating that for breakfast."

Serena giggled. "They had errands to run today. Lisa said they'd be back in time for dinner."

"I think I'm gonna fry some pork chops."

Serena nodded. "So, what time did Jared leave?"

"He only stayed for like twenty minutes. Did you hear us or something?"

Serena nodded. "I woke up and heard his voice, and then I went back to sleep."

"Oh. He's probably gonna stop by today."

"Embry too."

"What should we do?"

"Embry and I are gonna go for a walk or something. We might go into Port Angeles. Wanna go?"

"Nah, not in the mood. Probably just hang around the house."

"I'm glad you guys are on good terms again. I really like Jared. I think he's good for you."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You balance each other out really well."

Kim shrugged, and hopped up to pour herself a bowl of cereal. "If you say so."

"And I do." Serena's cell phone rang, and she looked at the display, frowning. "Hello?" Her frown deepened. "Because I didn't want to talk to you." Her voice grew sharp. "If you hadn't _kicked me out_, I'd be more willing to talk to you. Go back to Jamal, and leave me the hell alone." Serena hung up the phone and sighed.

"Your mom?"

Serena nodded. "Wondering why I haven't called her."

Kim winced. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. She made her choice, she needs to learn to live with it."

Kim reached out and rubbed Serena's shoulder. Both girls jumped as the doorbell rang.  
"It's open!" Kim called.

"Hello?"

"We're in the kitchen!"

Embry and Jared made their way inside. Both boys immediately zoomed in on the plastic containers holding cupcakes. Kim giggled. "Help yourselves."

Jared grabbed one of each kind, while Embry stuck with the vanilla. "Hey, are these homemade?" Embry asked, mouth decorated with crumbs.

"Yeah. Kimmy even made the frosting from scratch," Serena bragged. She handed him a napkin. "Want something to wash it down with?"

"Yes please. Got any soda?"

"Pepsi and grape soda."

"Grape." Both boys chorused. Serena poured them both two tall glasses before swiping some of Embry's frosting.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Her phone rang, and she looked at the display before grimacing. "What? Why are you calling my phone? Damn right I told her off. Stay the fuck out my business Jamal. She chose you over her own daughter, hope it makes you happy, you sorry ass son of a bitch." Serena hung up the phone, and stormed out of the kitchen, Embry on her heels.

Serena stomped up to her room, completely unaware that Embry was following her. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. Embry sat down gently on the bed. "Rena? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Serena lifted her face from the pillow slightly, eyes brimming with tears. She softly explained everything to him. Embry pulled her into a long hug. "Damn baby. I'm sorry."

"She's supposed to be my mother...what kinda mother does stuff like that?"

"I don't know. But come on, cheer up. Let's go into Port Angeles, and I'll buy you lunch."

Serena sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "You don't have to."

"You're my girlfriend. It's in the job description." Embry kissed her nose gently.

Serena smiled. "Okay, but I want to go to a buffet."

"You know I'll eat whatever."

"That's why I want to go to a buffet," Serena said drily. Embry grinned at her, before pulling her off the bed.

"Come on."

"Let me get dressed first!"

"But you look pretty now."

Serena gave him an incredulous look. "In a tank top, sweatpants and no bra? You must be joking."

Embry's gaze drifted to Serena's chest. "You're not wearing a..."

"OUT!" Embry found himself being shoved out Serena's room. Serena quickly clothed herself in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, low cut plum shirt, before pulling her hair into a braid. She stepped out of her room, to find Embry facing the door, and looking slightly dazed. Serena giggled, and stood on tiptoe to kiss the underside of Embry's jaw. "Ready?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure? You look kinda out of it."

Embry swooped down and dipped Serena into a very thorough kiss. When he pulled away, Serena all but had stars in her eyes. "I'm sure. Let's go."

"Tease."

"You're one to talk," Embry shot back.

Serena giggled, and tugged him downstairs. "We'll be back!"

"Where you going?"

"Port Angeles. Gonna hit up a buffet."

"Have fun!"

Kim turned to Jared, and looped her arms around his neck. "Well, we have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Kim arched an eyebrow. "Sure..."

"What?"

"I tell you we have the house to ourselves for a few hours, and your immediate response is 'let's watch a movie'."

"I told you we aren't having sex for a while."

Kim shook her head. "You are the _strangest_ boy I've ever met."

Jared grinned. "So how about that movie?"

**End Chapter**

I thought that was a good place to end the chapter, everyone is happy and it's all sunshine and rainbows.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate your sticking with me! This chapter earns its M rating. You've been warned!

Chapter 8

_Two Months Later_

Jared and Kim were currently curled up on the couch in the Bearheart home, indulging in Kim's guilty pleasure: Cake Boss. Kim was stretched out with her head in Jared's lap, and she angled her head to look up at him. "How long have we been dating?"

"Dating? I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet," Jared replied, bemused.

Kim smiled. "Okay, fine. How long have we been 'kicking it'?" She made exaggerated air quotations with her hands.

Jared wrinkled his nose at her. "Two and a half months."

Kim nodded as she digested this information. "Okay, so why haven't you asked me out officially yet?"

"Because I wanted to take it slowly." Jared stroked Kim's hair. "I don't want you to feel rushed."

Kim's molten chocolate gaze met his. "Jared, will you be my boyfriend?"

Jared gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

Kim smiled and nodded, sitting up to better look Jared in the eye. She lightly traced her fingers over Jared's cheek. "So, how about it? Make an honest woman out of me?" Kim gasped as Jared surged forward, capturing her lips in a kiss, and pushing her down flat on the couch. Kim moaned softly against his lips, and wrapped her legs around his waist. A feminine giggle drifted to Jared's ears, and he froze, pulling away from Kim and helping her sit up in one movement.

"Don't mind me," Serena said airily. "Just gonna go to my room!"

Kim pouted slightly. "Way to ruin the mood, Rena."

Serena shrugged. "No one told you two to be dry humping on the couch where _anyone_ could walk in and see you." Laughing, she flounced upstairs.

Kim leaned on Jared's shoulder. "You didn't answer my question."

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, if you're sure you're ready."

Kim placed a kiss on Jared's shoulder. "I'm sure."

Jared grinned, and kissed Kim's forehead. "Great!"

"Bout time!" Serena's voice floated down from her room.

"Mind your own, sis!" Kim yelled back.

Giggling, Serena shut her door and flopped onto her bed. She and Embry had gone on a long walk together, and now Serena was putting in some much needed quality time on Skype with her motorcycle club brothers. Serena logged in, and was almost immediately rewarded with a request from Ripper. Serena accepted the request, and smiled at the sight of her club brothers.

"Hey Trouble! How's it going?" Ripper exclaimed, a broad smile across his battered face.

"It's going. I miss you guys!"

"When are you coming to visit? You know me and my old lady will put you up for a few days."

"Probably not until school gets out."

"That's right!" Serena grinned as O.G stuck his head into the picture, chubby face stretched into a wide grin. "Our Trouble is gonna be a doctor one day!"

"Speaking of school, how are your grades?" Ripper asked seriously.

"Straight A's!"

The five guys cheered. "Good, just keep those grades up!"

"How's your bike?" The second youngest member of the club, a Latino guy nicknamed Joven, asked, poking his handsome head into the picture.

"Great. I've been giving her regular maintenance, and not stressing her out too badly. She's in the garage until the spring though, because the snow here is no joke."

"We don't need our girl getting herself killed up there," The club president, Maniac, said, nodding sagely.

Embry poked his head into the room. "Rena? Your sister said you were up here."

Serena motioned him in. "Guys? I want you to meet somebody." She forced down an affectionate smile as the guys bristled. Embry sat down next to her. "Embry, these are my club brothers from the Modesto Maniacs. The president Maniac, VP Ripper, O.G., Joven and Scorpion. Guys, this is my boyfriend Embry."

Scorpion folded his arms. "And what makes you think you're good enough for our Trouble?"

"I don't. She thinks I am."

Ripper nodded. "Good answer. You know if you hurt her, we'll kill you?"

Embry nodded shortly. "Got it."

"Good. Okay Trouble, we'll talk to you same time next week."

Serena waved. "Okay. Love you guys."

"Love you too Troub!"

Serena signed off of Skype and turned to face Embry expectantly. "What's up?"

"There's something we need to talk about."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what?"

"There's something Sam didn't mention when he told you about our shifting."

"I'm listening."

Embry took a deep breath. "When a shifter meets a certain girl, she brings out a response in him. He'll do anything for her, be anything she wants him to be. It's called imprinting. It's pretty random, and we have no control over it. It just happens."

Serena gave him a quizzical look. "So, when you first saw me in the halls, you didn't think I was pretty, you _imprinted_."

Embry nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't help it. When your scent reached me, I imprinted."

"So you've never had any actually feelings for me? It was just my scent and this imprinting thing?" Serena said softly.

"I didn't say that."

"But you did say that it's involuntary. Meaning if you weren't a shifter and you saw me, we wouldn't be where we are now," Serena was looking at her bedspread, voice devoid of emotion.

"Sere..."

"Just answer one question for me."

"What?"

"Is this relationship something you _want_, or something you _fell_ into because of the imprinting?" Serena shook her head. "Actually, you probably can't even tell the difference."

"This doesn't change anything, Rena."

"Yeah, it does. Our relationship is fake. You said it yourself, you couldn't help it, it's involuntary and random, meaning you could have imprinted on _anyone_." Serena looked up. "Get out."

"Serena, please don't do this."

"Get out, _now_." Serena pointed to the door. Embry didn't budge.

"Rena, baby, please."

"GET OUT!" Serena shrieked. Embry stood and headed towards the door, stepping through it and shutting it behind him. He winced as he heard something solid hit the door. Kim and Jared came dashing up the stairs.

"What the hell?"

Embry met Jared's eyes. "I told her," he said softly.

Jared's eyes went wide. "Fuck. Come on man, let's get you to Sam's. Kim, I'll call you."

Embry silently followed Jared out of the house. Kim knocked on Serena's door gently. "Rena? Can I come in?"

"S-s-sure."

Serena was curled up in her bed, heaving great sobs. Kim lay down next to her, and began stroking her hair. "What happened baby?"

Serena poured out the whole story in between sobs, and Kim felt her heart constrict. "No," she whispered.

Serena nodded. "I don't know if it was real. If he meant any of it," she whispered brokenly.

"It wasn't real? None of it?" Kim couldn't breathe. "No, it...you...just no." Her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh God, Serena."

Both girls held each other and sobbed. Kim's phone rang several times, but the heartbroken girl refused to answer it. Finally, Kim retreated to her room and placed a call to Jared.

"Hey, I've been calling you. Is she okay?"

"No, she is not. Neither am I for that matter. Why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked.

"Because I couldn't figure out a way to tell you and keep you from reacting this way."

"Reacting what way? I'm not even sure if you truly feel for me, or if it's your fucking imprinting."

"Kim, don't be like that."

"Like what? You just magically started liking me one day, and what do you know, it's because of my scent, not me. How the fuck am I supposed to feel, you ass?" Kim took a deep breath. "You know what, I don't even wanna discuss this right now." she hung up the phone, and laid down in the bed. Her phone rang repeatedly for an hour, until she turned it off.

Two weeks passed, and the changes in the Bearheart girls was pronounced. The life was gone from Serena's eyes, and Kim was much more belligerent, ready to fight with anyone who even looked at her the wrong way. Finally, on Monday morning, two full weeks after Embry's confession, Serena woke up to Kim knocking on her door.

"Rena, get dressed, we're going to Seattle today."

Serena blinked owlishly. "What? Why?"

"Because I don't feel like sitting in school, feeling _his_ eyes burning holes in my back."

Serena nodded. "Good idea. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

Serena scrambled out of bed and hurried into the shower. After she got dressed, she followed Kim out to the car, and they headed out of the rez.

"Isn't it a four hour drive?"

"More like three, and Mom and Dad are both working overnight, so we're good." Kim motioned for Serena to light her a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking again?" Serena asked curiously, as she pulled a pack from her purse and lit herself one.

"After..."

Serena gave a small smile. "Me too." She took a long drag. "I just..."

"Let's not talk about it today, okay? Let's just forget about all the drama, and go have some fun."

Serena grinned. "Elise sent me guilt money."

"Great! So, let's do it up big!"

Kim's speedy driving ensured they made good time to Seattle, where they immediately set off for the Galleria, and then Fisherman's Wharf. They dined on fresh fish and fries, looking out around the bustling area. Serena sighed.

"This is great, but..."

Kim sighed heavily. "Yeah."

"How can we take our minds off of this? I don't want to cry myself to sleep every night for the rest of my life."

"And I do?"

"It's just every time I think about it, I get mad all over again."

"Me too. But..."

Serena smiled with a hint of bitterness. "Were we too hard on them?"

"Exactly."

Serena chewed reflectively. "Maybe we should talk to Emily."

"How can we, without them hanging around?"

"We'll invite her over for dinner tomorrow."

Kim nodded. "Good idea. Talk to someone who knows what we're going through."

Serena whipped out her phone. "I'll send her a text."

"I miss Jared." Kim admitted.

"I miss Embry." Serena ran her fingers through her curls and sighed. "This is just a fucked up situation."

Kim nodded. "Maybe Emily can shine some light on the situation."

"Maybe." Serena looked down at her food. "Well, my appetite is gone."

Kim smiled humorlessly. "I haven't had an appetite since. I've been living on cigs and soda."

Serena nodded. "I quit after I met Embry, but this had me starting right back up again."

"It's a disgusting habit."

"Well, I don't have a weed man, so this will have to do."

"Want some? I can get you some."

Serena shook her head. "No. I shouldn't have relied on Embry as a quitting device anyway. I'm done."

"If you're done, then I'm done."

Both girls looked at each other and nodded before placing their cigarettes on the table. "Let's go."

They left cash on the table and headed out. A light drizzle was falling, and Serena wrinkled her nose. "I hate Washington weather."

Kim shrugged. "You'll get used to it. Where to now?"

Serena took a long glance around the area. "Let's go...that way!"

The two girls spent the remainder of their time strolling the streets, and ducking into any shops that they found interesting. When it came time for them to head back to the rez, both girls were loaded with bags, and had lighter hearts. Emily had agreed to dinner, and Serena felt like things were looking up. They rode back to the rez chatting about trivial matters, got home and immediately turned off to sleep.

Serena woke up feeling much more positive than she had been the past week. She and Kim got through the school day, after which Kim immediately headed home to begin cooking. Emily was due over at five, but Peter and Lisa were getting off earlier, and Kim wanted to have dinner ready for them so they could eat and go to sleep. Peter staggered in around three thirty, Lisa at four. They ate in silence, and stumbled off to bed. Emily arrived promptly at five, and the three girls sat down to eat.

"So, I talked to Embry and Jared." Emily said. "You have every right to be angry. When Sam told me..." Emily sighed. "Well, I'm sure you've noticed my scars."

"What?" Serena gave her a horrified look.

"We started screaming and yelling, and before I realized what happened, he phased in front of me, and clawed my face. You girls are lucky."

"Wow," Kim breathed. "But, how did you come to terms with it?"

"With the imprinting? It was hard, but I gradually realized that he might have been attracted to my scent, but he fell in love with _me_. The imprinting doesn't mean they have to fall in love with you, it just means that they have to protect and care for you. The love part comes in on its own."

"You mean, they don't _have_ to love us?"

"Oh, they're going to love you, but they don't have to fall _in_ love with you."

"Why didn't they tell us that?" Kim wondered.

"Would you have listened? No offense, but it seemed like you weren't trying to hear them out at all."

Serena looked down at her plate. "You're right."

Emily patted Serena's hand and smiled. "You can make this right."

"Can we?"

"Trust me, those two are so far gone over you girls that they'd walk on hot coals for you."

Serena blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so." Emily smiled kindly at both girls, before returning to her food. "Kim, you have to give me the recipe for this. What do you call it?"

"It's just chicken Parmesan. Only difference is I made a casserole out of it."

"It's delicious."

"Glad you like it! I made tiramisu for dessert."

"Oh wow. We need to sit down and exchange recipes."

"Just let me know when you're free."

"Definitely."

Talk turned to Emily's impending nuptials and they giggled and chattered throughout the rest of the evening. When Emily left, both girls felt happy for the first time since the confession. "Are you gonna talk to Jared now?"

"I'm gonna ask if he can come over."

"I'm going over Embry's."

"How are you gonna get there? Does he know you're coming?"

"Walk. It's not that far, and I sent him a text."

"There's also no streetlights."

"I'll be fine." Serena grabbed a coat and left. Kim called Jared.

"Hello?"

"Jared? Can you come over please?"

"I'll be there in five." Jared hung up before Kim could say anything else. Kim shrugged, and turned to wash dishes. Her phone rang not two minutes later. "Kim? I'm outside."

"That was quick."

Jared gave a noncommittal grunt and hung up. Kim let him in, and led him to the kitchen, where she gave him some tiramisu. Jared, for once, ignored the food in front of him. "What's going on, Kim?"

Kim returned to doing dishes. "I just wanted to apologize. We, Rena and I, overreacted, and didn't give either of you a chance to explain yourselves. It wasn't fair to you, and I'm sorry," she said quietly. She went to put a dish on the drying rack, hand trembling. Jared quietly walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

Kim turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. "I shouldn't have been so quick to get mad," she whispered.

Jared shrugged. "So long as you know that I really do love you. That's not fake."

Kim tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I know that now."

Jared beamed. "Great! So, are we back together?"

Kim laughed and shook her head. "Yes." She squealed as Jared picked her up and spun her around. "Be careful! You might break something!"

"Nah, I'm pretty graceful." Jared set her back on her feet and kissed her. The kiss quickly grew more heated, with Jared hoisting Kim onto a nearby counter, and pulling off her shirt. Kim trailed her hands over Jared's warm, muscular body, and she shivered, hard. "Cold?" Jared asked in a low growl, pressing kisses down her neck.

"No." Kim arched her back, exposing more of her neck to Jared. Her hands slid down his back, and pulled him closer. Jared's hands were starting to drift towards her breasts when he stepped back as though he had been burned. Kim gave him a quizzical look. "What's wrong?"

Jared looked away. "We can't. I said I wanted to wait until your feelings were stronger, and I meant it." He handed her the shirt she had been wearing.

Kim huffed, and pulled the shirt over her head. "You and your morals!" She said, a hint of a smile playing around her lips. "Getting me all worked up for nothing."

Jared gave her a look. "Getting _you_ all worked up?"

"Hey, any tent you're pitching is your own damn fault," Kim teased, hopping off the counter.

"I should head home. See you tomorrow?"

Kim nodded. "Definitely." She walked him to the door before closing and locking it and heading to her room. She played around on the internet for a little, waiting for Serena to get home.

It was close to midnight when the midnight haired girl made her way upstairs. Kim pounced. "Kim? What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you. So? What happened?" Kim followed Serena to her room, and flopped on the bed.

**A few hours ago**

Embry let Serena in the house. "What's going on?"

"Can we talk?"

"Okay, why don't you come up to my room?"

"Will I get you in trouble?"

"Nah, my mom is out." Embry led her to his room, which was messy and all together male. He motioned for her to sit at his desk.

Serena twisted her hands nervously in her shirt. "The thing is...I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and I've been miserable without you. Emb-" Serena was cut off rather abruptly as Embry lunged at her. She squeaked as he gave her a fierce, powerful kiss. He dove into her mouth, exploring, and dredging a deep moan out of Serena. Embry's hands drifted down to cup her behind, and he began moving backwards, towards the bed. He sat down, pulling Serena into his lap. Serena whimpered as Embry pulled away.

"I love you, Rena," he whispered against her lips.

"Want to show me how much?" Serena asked shyly.

Embry gave her a deep, searching look. "Are you sure?"

Serena pushed Embry back on the bed and climbed on top of him. "Yes."

**Back in Kim's room**

Kim's mouth was hanging open. "So, you guys..."

Serena nodded. "Yeah, we did."

Kim grinned. "And how was it?"

"Oh, I'm ruined for life."

Kim giggled. "Oh really?"

Serena nodded blissfully. "I'm also exhausted, so if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

"Good night sis."

"Night."

Kim headed into her own room, where she turned off to sleep.

Serena woke up the next morning sore as all hell. She got up with a groan and staggered to the bathroom. The heat did a great job of relaxing her muscles and putting a bounce in her step. She took extra care in picking out her outfit, having to accommodate for several love bites Embry had gifted her with. Her face flushed as she recalled some of the more intimate details of last night.

Kim poked her head into the room. "You about ready?"

"Yeah."

"Rena?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Embry?"

Serena turned around to face her sister. "Yeah, I do."

Kim nodded. "Okay." She turned and left, Serena close behind.

"Why did you ask?"

"Because I'm nosy."

Serena gave her a knowing look. "Uh-huh...you wanna know what it's like, don't you?"

Kim flushed. "Maybe?"

"It's different for everyone. When you're in love, you just know." Serena shrugged. "I can't put it any better than that." The Bearheart girls headed into the school.

As usual, Embry was waiting at Serena's locker. She bounced up to him and blurted out, "You know I love you, right?"

Embry grinned. "I had an idea, but you've never said it."

"I thought I did last night?" Serena began unpacking her book bag.

Embry leaned in so that only she could hear him. "It doesn't count if you're saying it while my face is between your thighs." He grinned as a shiver ran down Serena's back.

"Okay, well if you want to be particular..." Serena threw her arms around Embry's neck and gave him a huge hug. "I love you, Embry Call."

"I love you too, Rena." He kissed the top of her head. "What are you doing after school?"

"Auditioning for the choir."

"I'll stay, so I can give you a ride home."

Serena beamed up at him. "Okay."

Kim was sitting in homeroom, waiting on Serena and Embry. Serena looked like she was on cloud nine, and Kim smiled fondly. "I'm auditioning for choir after school today. Embry said he'd give me a ride home," Serena said, sliding into her seat.

Kim nodded, and sent Jared a text, asking if he wanted to come over after school. He replied with an affirmative, and Kim spent the rest of homeroom zoning out. She caught her name being whispered, and tilted her head slightly to better catch what was being said.

"Can you believe that hoe Kim Bearheart snagged Jared Tawa? I didn't think Jared liked skanks. I hope they aren't having sex. God knows what Jared might end up with, screwing a hoe like that."

"Hush, what if she hears you! You know she can fight!"

"Oh please, she can't hear me, and even if she could, I heard her goody two shoes bitch sister won't let her get into trouble."

Kim recognized the voices as Danielle Amaya and Michelle Beck, and smirked unpleasantly to herself. She'd gone a while without a good fight. Embry and Serena were too involved with themselves to notice, but Kim nonchalantly let her gaze fall across Danielle and Michelle, who fell silent.

Kim turned around in her seat, and fought the urge to giggle. Danielle was the type to run her mouth, but deny it to your face, and Michelle just fell in and did whatever Danielle ordered her to do. They were the type of American Eagle-shopping, giggly, irritating girls Kim hated, and she had been itching for a reason to put the fear of God into them for a while now. The bell rang, and Kim practically skipped to class, thinking of ways to get back at Danielle and Michelle for their cruel words.

At lunch, Serena had plopped into her normal seat by Embry when she cast a quizzical eye around. "Where's Kimmy?"

"She said she had to use the bathroom," Jared said in concern. "I think she might be sick, she's been in there a while."

"I'll go check on her."

Serena made her way to the bathroom, where Kim was currently punching Danielle Amaya in the stomach. "KIM!"

"She and her friend called me a hoe, and you a bitch," Kim said, pausing. Danielle tried to run, but Kim's hand twined in her long black hair.

"She called me a bitch? I don't even _know_ you." Serena glared at Danielle.

"Oh, she said that I couldn't beat her up, because my goody two shoes bitch sister would stop me."

Serena's jaw clenched, and she swung a fist at Danielle, catching her on the jaw. "She doesn't know me very well."

Danielle slumped, sobbing. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Serena crouched in front of her, grabbing her chin. "Are you going to watch what you say from now on?" She asked quietly, maintaining an painful grip on the crying girl's chin.

Danielle nodded.

Kim knelt next to her sister. "I'd hate to be you if you don't," she said softly. The two girls walked out of the bathroom.

"Kim, are you okay?" Jared asked in concern.

Kim smiled. "Yeah, I was talking to one of the girls from my foods class. I didn't realize how long I had been gone." She grabbed her chips and soda from Jared's tray and began eating.

Serena sighed. "I'm too nervous to eat."

Embry shoved some of his fries towards her. "You need to eat."

"What if I don't make it?" Serena wailed.

Encouragement came from an unlikely source. "I've heard you sing, Serena. You'll make it," Paul mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

"Thanks."

Embry held a fry up to Serena's lips. "Now eat."

Serena giggled, and bit into the fry. "You take such good care of me."

After school, Jared met Kim at her car. "Ready?"

Kim gnawed on her lower lip. "Yeah." They got into the car, and Kim drove away from the school. She led him into the house and grabbed some chips and a couple sodas before sitting down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Kim? Something bothering you?"

"Doesn't it ever bother you that my reputation sucks at school?" Kim blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"You've heard what everyone says about me. I'm a hoe, a fighter, a bitch..."

"You're not to me. I really don't care what everyone else says. I love you no matter what."

Kim leaned back on the couch. "But most of that is true, and you know it."

Jared shook his head. "Most of it _was_ true. It's not any more. You're a really good person."

Kim shook her head. "No, I'm not."

Jared gave her a quizzical look. "Did something happen today? Because this kinda came out of nowhere."

Kim's lower lip trembled slightly, and she bit it hard. "I overheard someone talking about me, and I...confronted them."

"Confronted them?"

"I kicked her ass in the girls' bathroom at lunch."

Jared sighed and shook his head. "Kim, you can't just do stuff like that."

"Oh, I'm supposed to let her call me a skank and a hoe? To say that you're going to end up with STDs from sleeping with me?"

Jared's eyes widened. "She said that?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to let anyone talk about our relationship like that. Plus, she called Rena a bitch."

Jared smiled, and pulled Kim into his arms, kissing her forehead. "Thanks for sticking up for me. It's kinda nice dating a tough girl."

"Why, because you know I can whoop your ass?"

Jared shrugged. "It's a turn on." he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but what good will that do? You don't want to have sex with me."

Jared tilted his head to stare deeply into Kim's eyes. "I never said I didn't _want_ to. You have no idea how much I _want_ to. But, I'm going to wait, because I love you that much." He kissed her softly. "Be patient."

"I am being patient," Kim shot back, unable to keep a smile from her face. "Your clothes haven't been ripped off."

Jared's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Um..."

"What? You had to know."

"I didn't know it was that bad."

Kim gave him a smoldering look. "Oh, it is," she purred, watching in delight as Jared swallowed hard. "I would happily pour chocolate syrup down your abs and lick it off if you'd let me," she said softly, pressing against Jared's side, and staring into his eyes. The tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and Jared's gaze darted down to stare. His gaze dropped lower as she ran her fingers over her nipples. Jared could see them harden through her shirt. "Find every single spot on your body, kiss you, tease you until you get rough with me." she breathed against his neck. She gave a small moan. "Do you know how many times I've thought about you getting rough with me? Pulling my hair, pushing me against the wall..." her voice dropped to a husky moan, "fucking me until I scream?"

Jared's hands clenched into fists. His breathing was labored, and Kim smiled wickedly.

"Kim...you are bad." Jared whispered.

"And you like-mmph!" Kim moaned as Jared's lips met hers in a furious kiss. Jared's hands made quick work of Kim's jeans's zipper, and he slipped a hand inside of Kim's pants, smirking as she gasped.

"You know I'm going to get you back, right?" Jared's index finger traced a lazy path up and down Kim's slit, feeling her panties get wet. Kim moaned. Jared eased Kim's pants down enough to move his hand. He tweaked her clit, making her hips pump into the air. Kim whimpered, meeting Jared's eyes. He kissed her again, tugging the hem of her shirt up so her bra was exposed. Kim bucked her hips against Jared's hand, and Jared used the opportunity to slide a finger inside of her. He brushed against her G-spot, and Kim cried out.

"Oh God," she breathed.

Jared gave her a wicked smirk, and added another finger. He began thrusting in and out of Kim. Kim rocked her hips in time with his thrusts, feeling the familiar build up of sexual energy in the pit of her stomach. She moaned Jared's name. The moan became a shriek as Jared suckled a nipple through her bra, and rubbed her clit. He could feel Kim's juices seep onto her inner thighs, and he began fingering her roughly. She was moaning loudly now, Jared's name interspersed with 'oh God' and 'fuck yes, so close'.

Kim could feel her orgasm building up, and she knew it was going to be _insane_. "Jared, I'm going to-FUCK! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Jared's fingers were completely soaked. He continued his ministrations until Kim pulled away, breathless and limp.

Jared grinned. "See what happens when you tease?"

Kim nodded, eyes wide and body trembling. "Yes."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just need a moment." Jared helped Kim pull up her pants. "I'm going to go upstairs and change." Kim shakily made her way upstairs, while Jared went to wash his hands. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

Kim slowly came back downstairs, and straightened up the living room, making sure there was nothing on the couch cushions. The front door opened just as Kim was spraying Fabreeze on the couch.

"Kim, I made it!" Serena cried, bouncing into the house and hugging her sister exuberantly.

"You did! Great!"

Jared was the next person Serena hugged. He chuckled and hugged her back. "That's great, Rena!"

"I'm so excited!"

Embry walked in, bearing her book bag. "Rena, calm down."

Serena was bouncing around Jared, who was cracking up. "I can't! Too excited!"

Embry slung her over his shoulder, and murmured. "Then come to my house so we can work out that excess energy."

"Going over Embry's! Be back for dinner!" Serena called as Embry marched her out of the door.

Jared and Kim exchanged looks, and cracked up.

An: I'm really sorry for the delay. If anyone is available for me to bounce ideas off of, and to beta for me, please send me a PM!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm an avid Bella-basher. Consider this your only warning.

Chapter 9

Jared and Embry had explained to their significant others that they often went on patrols to make sure the rez was safe and leech-free. Neither Kim or Serena was particularly worried, seeing as the only vamps in the area kept their distance. Thus, Kim was terrified when a breathless Emily called her saying that Jared had been hurt in a scuffle. Kim grabbed her shoes and crept to Serena's room.

"Rena, Jared's been hurt. I'm going to Emily's," Kim explained hurriedly.

Serena's response was instantaneous. "I'm coming too."

Both girls crept out of the house and took off in Kim's car.

Sam and Emily were standing outside, talking to a bunch of unfamiliar people. Sam caught Kim before she could barge into the house.

"Sam! What happened?" Kim demanded, eyes wide and glazed with panicked tears.

"There was an incident with Edward's human girlfriend and some of the leech law makers."

"You mean that dumb bitch that he refuses to turn?" Kim's voice had gone low.

Sam looked taken aback. "Um...I think so?"

"Which one is she?"

"The brunette that looks human?" Sam said, still giving Kim a strange look.

Serena was busily checking Embry over for injuries. She completely missed Kim walk up to Bella, the human girl, and give her a right cross that landed her flat on her back. "If Jared dies because of you, that's your ass."

"Hey!" Edward bent to help Bella up, before standing to face Kim.

Embry stood in front of Kim, arms crossed. "You attack her on our land, you'll all die," he said flatly. "You know the rules. It's her mate that's laid up inside. She has a right to be angry."

Serena stood next to her sister, chin lifted defiantly. "She's lucky I didn't get to her first," she hissed, glaring at Bella, whose fair skin had started to redden.

"Embry, take me to him." Kim ordered. Embry herded the girls inside, where Jared was laying on a bed, face contorted in pain. Kim dropped to her knees beside the bed, reaching a hand out to stroke his hair.

"Kim?"

"Hey baby." Kim's voice was a soothing murmur. She cleared her throat and blinked rapidly in an effort to stave off tears.

Serena and Embry quietly left the room and headed back outside.

"It looks worse than it really is, I promise."

Kim smiled slightly and shook her head. "Don't lie to me."

"Okay, it hurts like a bitch."

"Can you take anything?"

"No. My body doesn't process meds the way yours would. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"You heal that fast?"

"It's just a few broken bones. Yeah, I'll be fine." Jared breathed a sigh of relief as Kim gave him a small smile. Then he winced as Kim burst into tears.

"I was so scared! When Emily called me, oh God, I thought you were going to die or something!" She sobbed.

"Come on, Kimmy, you know I plan on sticking around to bug the hell out of you for as long as possible."

Kim cried harder. "Don't joke! What if something like this happens again while you're on patrol? What if it's worse?"

"Come here."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. It's my left arm and leg that's broken."

Kim squeezed into bed next to Jared, resting her head on his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Much better. Now, listen to me. You can't freak yourself out by worrying all the time. Just know that I'll be fine, okay?"

Kim reached up and stroked Jared's cheek. "I love you, so I worry."

"I know, baby. But just trust that I'll be okay. Things like this very rarely happen."

"I punched her in the face," Kim muttered against his skin.

Jared snorted. "Seriously?"

"It's all her fault. If she and her leech weren't such dumbasses, you wouldn't be laid up with broken bones."

"Kim..."

Kim sat up slightly, to look Jared in the eye. "I didn't know how badly you were hurt. If you had died, I would have killed her."

"Don't think like that." Jared stroked her hip, the only place he could easily reach. "I promise you, I will _always_ find my way back to you, no matter what."

Kim felt tears rush to her eyes again. Jared felt warm trails of tears make their way down his chest. "I should probably give you some rest."

"You should stay. Just sleep next to me. You won't hurt me or anything."

"Are you sure?"

Jared could not remember ever hearing Kim sound so lost. He kissed her hair. "I'm sure."

Kim slowly drifted off.

Embry was holding Serena and kissing away her tears of fright. "Jared's like my brother," Serena whispered. "If anything really bad were to happen to him..."

Embry made a soft shushing sound against her hair. "I told you when I explained our patrols, you can't think like that." He ran his fingers through her curls, made even more wild by her rush to Emily's.

"I know...it's just scary."

"Um, are you Kim's sister?"

Serena turned her head slightly, meeting the gaze of Edward's human pet. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I never meant-"

Serena's eyes narrowed. "Sorry?" She said in a low dangerous tone. "Sorry? What the FUCK is 'sorry' gonna do for my sister? Her boyfriend is laying in there with broken bones he received from protecting someone who doesn't even fucking _deserve_ it, and you have the fucking audacity to come at me with 'sorry'? BITCH, ARE YOU STUPID?"

Embry had _never_ heard Serena yell like that. Normally her anger was quiet and cold, and hearing her yell was scary as all hell. Edward moved forward. "There's no need for cursing. She was just apologizing."

Serena's furious gaze met Edward's, and he actually took a step back as Serena moved free of Embry's embrace. "Don't _even_ get me started on you, you pussy ass motherfucker. If you had just turned your bitch ass girlfriend from jump, we wouldn't even be having this fucking conversation. Do yourself a favor and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Serena was breathing heavily, her face mere inches from Edward's. "Don't try to even _justify_ your goddamned behavior. As a matter of fact, what the _fuck_ are you still doing here? Get off the rez, or so help me God, I will go through every vampire killing tactic known to man on you in front of your dumbass girlfriend."

The remainder of the wolves and the Cullens were staring at Serena in open-mouthed amazement. The teenage girl glared.

"What. The. FUCK. Are you looking at?" She snapped.

Almost in unison, every eye found something new to look at.

"Rena, why don't you let me take you home?" Embry said soothingly.

"Fine."

Emmett watched her go. "For a human, she is scary as hell."

Everyone else nodded agreement.

Serena had a quiet discussion with her father over Kim's whereabouts before heading upstairs to find Embry already laying in bed. "What are you doing here?" She whispered in shock.

"Going to sleep." Embry shrugged. "What, you don't want me here?"

Serena shook her head. "I didn't say that." She pulled on a pair of pajamas, and climbed into bed, letting Embry pull her close. "Good night."

Kim woke to a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes flew open. "Jared?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your arm..."

"It healed overnight." Jared held up said arm and wiggled it.

Kim's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really. I'm good as new."

Kim gave a relieved sigh, and curled up against Jared's side. "Thank God."

"Come on, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Kim giggled and sat up, before clapping a hand to her mouth. "Shit! My parents were home last night!"

"Rena texted me and told me that your dad knew where you were and he was fine with it." Jared watched Kim climb out of bed, hair mussed, face still slightly dazed from sleeping. "You are really beautiful, you know that?"

Kim scratched her head. "Um...okay."

Jared grinned. "I mean it. I wouldn't mind waking up to you more often." Jared's gaze traveled over Kim's attire. She had on a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Her hair had been in a braid, but was rapidly unraveling.

"Well, you may as well come over for breakfast after you're showered." Kim said, shrugging. "Mom and Dad won't be home."

"Okay, I'll be over after I shower."

Kim headed home and showered. Serena and Embry were in the kitchen, looking at her expectantly. Kim rolled her eyes. "Really guys?"

"What? You know I can't cook." Serena said by way of explanation.

"And I don't know your kitchen like that," Embry shrugged.

Kim began setting out ingredients for French toast and omelets. "Serena, grab my laptop. I need music to cook."

Serena headed upstairs for the laptop, stopping to let Jared in the house. Jared sat down next to Embry, and watched Kim cook. Serena was playing some soft r&b, and she began humming. Her humming became a full blown, Embry-dedicated rendition of 'Lyzel in E Flat' by Jill Scott. Kim grinned as Embry began to blush. She flushed herself as Jared came up behind her and kissed her hair. She settled into his embrace as she cooked, smiling.

"So, Rena, I hear that you cursed out Bella and Edward." Jared said, after the song was over.

"Well, I couldn't hit her twice, that would have been rude," Serena said primly. "And I didn't want to break my hand hitting that sparkly freak job."

Jared broke away from Kim and sat down, ruffling Serena's hair. "That's my lil sis."

Serena shot him an amused smile. "Glad you approve."

Kim began handing off omelets and stacks of French toast. Everyone applied themselves to silent, steady eating.

"How's Jacob taking everything?" Kim asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"After he saw the way Rena laid her out? He's starting to see her true colors, and it's depressing him a little bit." Embry said, shrugging.

"Poor thing...hey, maybe if we introduce him to Seraphina..."

"She's twenty," Kim barreled on as Serena opened her mouth for a rebuttal, "And Selene is _twelve_ for Christ's sakes. That's disturbing on _so_ many levels."

Serena sulked. "Just a thought."

"Do you all have 'S' names?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, they do. Seraphina, Serena, Selene, Shane, Sheridan." Embry recited dutifully. He shrugged at Jared's startled glance. "What? She wanted to make sure I knew who her family was. I can do ages to."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "Okay, go."

"Seraphina's twenty, Serena's sixteen, Selene's twelve, and Shane and Sheridan are six." Embry recited proudly. Serena leaned over to give him a syrup-sweet kiss.

"I'm very proud of you baby. Now do birthdays." At Embry's panicked look, Serena burst into giggles. "I was kidding."

Jared had laced his fingers through Kim's absently. He tugged slightly on her fingers, drawing her attention to him. "Come over today. Mom and Dad are visiting in Seattle with the kids today. We'd have the house to ourselves."

Kim gave him a smile. "That sounds fine. Just give me a little bit to clean up the kitchen and we can go."

"We'll do cleanup duty. It's only fair." Serena stood up and began to gather up everyone's dishes, while Embry began running water in the sink. "Go on, have fun."

Kim bounded up to press a kiss to Serena's cheek before she and Jared left.

The walk to Jared's was completed in companionable silence. The minute the two teens were inside, Jared pounced, pushing Kim against the front door and kissing her like a man possessed. Kim gave as good as she got, boldly caressing his abs and trailing her hands over the waistband of his pants.

"Did you mean it?" He asked, once he moved back to let her get some air.

Kim's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Mean what?"

"Last night you said you loved me."

To her credit, Kim's gaze did not falter. "Yes, I meant it."

"Say it." Jared lowered his head and nuzzled Kim's neck.

"I love you."

Jared kissed her again, picking her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. He headed for his room, never breaking free of Kim's embrace.

What Jared lacked in experience, he made up for in eagerness, and thus it was a very tired Kim who staggered to her room later that day. Embry and Serena were gone, and Kim gracefully fell onto her bed for a much needed nap.

She awoke to her mom knocking on her door. "Kimmy? Are you okay?"

Kim sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah Mom, I'm fine. What's up?"

"We bought pizza, if you're hungry."

"Sounds good." Kim rolled out of bed and headed downstairs, where Peter and Serena were watching TV while they ate. She joined them, a piece of mushroom pizza on her plate. "What's on?"

"Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers." Peter and Serena chorused, enraptured. Kim made a face, and quietly left the room. Lisa was in the kitchen, and she grinned at Kim.

"Lord of the Rings is on."

"Yeah, that's why I'm gonna eat in here. When they start with nerd speech, it puts me off my food." Kim could hear Peter say something in Elvish, and Serena answer him in kind. She shook her head. "Dorks."

"But we love them." Lisa smiled fondly. "So, what's been going on with you lately?"

Kim shrugged. "Nothing much. Just school and hanging out."

"How are things with you and Jared?"

"Good."

"He really likes you. It's pretty obvious."

Kim shrugged awkwardly. "I guess."

"You're still taking your birth control, right?"

Kim's face flushed. "Yes."

"Are you using condoms?"

Kim bit her lip and nodded. "Mom, we're being safe."

"I just want to make sure."

"How did you know?"

"I was sixteen and wild once," Lisa shrugged. "I can't control your actions, all I can do is make sure that you're being safe."

Kim nodded. "Well, good looking out, Mom."

"Would it be weird of me to have this talk with Serena? I don't want her to think I'm overstepping my boundaries."

"She won't. She needs an actual mother figure. Her biological mother is just that, a biological mother. Rena needs an actual mom."

Lisa shook her head sadly. "I know she does. But still, Elise is her mom."

"It doesn't matter. You've done more for me than she ever did." Lisa and Kim jumped and turned to see Serena standing in the door to the kitchen. The girl looked at Lisa and smiled. "I couldn't have asked for a better stepmother."

Lisa smiled back and opened her arms for a hug. Serena gave her a big hug, and Kim used the opportunity to slip from the kitchen. "I'm glad you feel that way. I wanted to talk to you."

Serena plopped down into the seat Kim had recently vacated. "Okay. About what?"

"Are you and Embry being safe?"

"Safe how?"

"Are you using protection?"

Serena's caramel cheeks turned a duskier shade. "Oh. I've been on birth control for a while, and we use condoms..."

"Good. I just want to make sure you're being safe. And don't worry, I won't tell your father."

Serena giggled and kissed Lisa's cheek. "Thanks." She hurried back into the living room to finish watching the movie.


End file.
